Gabriella and Edward love story
by charlenerennie7
Summary: This is between friends and relationship.
1. Season 1

**Ty**: I heard we are getting a new girl named Gabriella.

**Cece**: I know, even Bella's excited about it.

**Ron**: Who is this new girl, anyway?

**Rosalie**: Her name is Gabriella Montez.

**Ty**: Why would you ask that, Ronald?

**Ron**: Because I might ask her to be my girlfriend.

**Cece**: That is what you said the last time, when we got a new girl.

**Rosalie**: Ron, you seriously need to take a rain-check.

**Ty**: He does, Rosalie.

**Justin**: Why don't I show the new girl around the school this afternoon?

**Ron**: That's okay, Justin, but I think she can find her own way round the school.

**Rosalie**: Justin, where's your girlfriend Selena at? Because I think she was just looking for you, so that you could take her home to her house.

**Cece**: He probably saw her running to the toilet to be sick and just in case you know that she might be pregnant with his child, but seriously who took this seriously?

**Rocky**: I don't know, Cece.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cece and her friends.**

**Cece**: Hi, Chad.

**Chad**: Hey Cece. How are you doing?

**Mitchie**: I'm good too and I am meeting up with Shane, before lunch time

**Cece**: Excellent.

**Chad**: Good to know, Cece.

**Hermione**: Please don't fight guys.

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Hermione**: So what are yous agruing about.

**Rocky**: They are agruing over nothing, Hermione.

**Hermione**: Thank you for telling that, Rocky.

**Rocky**: Your welcome, Hermione.

**Cece**: Anyways i have to go Ty is probably waiting on me.

**Hermione**: Bye, Cece.

**Cece**: Bye, Hermione.

**Rocky**: Bye, Cece.

**Cece**: Bye, Rocky.

**Chad**: Bye, Cece.

**Cece**: Bye, Chad.

* * *

**The next day Gabriella went to school.**

**Gabriella**: Hi Cece.

**Cece**: Hi Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: I saw a guy today. He was asking me about you, Cece.

**Cece**: Who was it?

**Gabriella**: Why don't you ask him yourself, Cece Jones. He told me he only wants to speak to you alone, Cece.

**Ty**: Hi Cece.

**Cece**: Hi, Ty. I had a busy day.

**Ty**: And why would that busy day turn out bad?

**Cece**: Because Gary made me and Rocky do a solo performance

**Ty**: Oh and that's why?

**Cece**: Yes, Ty that is why. And why are you here anyway?

**Ty**: Because i haven't got anyone else to talk to, Cece.

**Cece**: So, instead you came to bother me?

**Ty**: No, i did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But i gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Cece**: And what would that be?

**Ty**: None of your business, Cece. It's just something me and my have to discuss about.

**Cece**: Oh okay. Stupid of me.

**Ty**: Cece, your not stupid, but seriously think about it for a couple of. Stop thinking that. Even Rocky thinks your not stupid. Your just yourself and what makes you important is your dancing. And your friends. Everybody's got talent here.

**Cece**: Thank you, Ty.

**Ty**: Your welcome, Cece.

* * *

**The next day at school.**

**Rocky**: Gabriella, did you see that?

**Gabriella**: I did.

**Rocky**: He flirted at you.

**Gabriella**: Whom are we speaking of?

**Rocky**: Ron he just flirted at you. And he's coming over here to talk to you.

**Ron**: Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: *Laughs* Hey Ron. How was your hoildays?

**Ron**: They were good thanks for asking me.

**Gabriella**: Your welcome, Ronald.

**Rocky**: Gabriella, it's lession time. Hello earth to Gabriella.

**Gabriella: (Day Dreams)** Sorry, what was you talking about?

**Rocky**: Lession time. I was trying to talk to you. But you just ignored me.

**Gabriella**: Bye Ronald. I'll talk to you after the lessions finished.

**Ron**: Okay, see you later.

**Gabriella**: I'll see you later Ron.

* * *

**At lunchtime.**

**Bella**: Did you hear about Ron and Gabriella?

**Ty**: Yeah, i did.

**Hermione**: He done it to me again lied to my face.

**Ty**: Hermione, your just jealous because he already fell in love with Gabriella.

**Edward**: Give Gabriella a break already. You seriously need to get a life of your own. Instead of butting into other peoples lifes.

**Justin**: If i were you Hermione i would get along with Gabriella. After what Troy did to her

**Bella**: Yeah, be nice to her, Hermione.

**At the other side of the room.**

**Gabriella**: Guys i'll catch up with you later. Something just came up.

**Rocky**: Okay. We'll see you later then.

**Back with Hermione and the others.**

**Gabriella**: Hey Justin.

**Justin**: Hey, have by any chance seen Selena anywhere?

**Gabriella**: The last time i saw her. She was running crying in the girls toilets.

**Justin**: Is she okay?

**Gabriella**: I don't know. She got to the girls toilets and hurled.

**Justin**: So she's sick?

**Ty**: She's sick Justin. You should find her.

**Justin**: Okay, i will.

**Ty**: How's Ron, Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: He's good thank you.

**Ty**: Your welcome, Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: How's things with Cece?

**Ty**: Good.

**Gabriella**: I gotta go and catch with Ron.

**Ty**: Bye, Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: Bye, Ty.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at home with Gabriella and Taylor talking to each other on the phone.**

**Taylor**: Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella**: Hi, Taylor.

**Taylor**: How are things at school, Gabriella? Because you never phoned me to tell me how you were there for.

**Gabriella**: There good.

**Taylor**: Any cute guys?

**Gabriella**: Just this one guy named Ron.

**Taylor**: The boy who hit it off of Lavender?

**Gabriella**: Yeah, that's the one.

**Taylor**: Gabriella you need to break-up with him.

**Gabriella**: But, why, Taylor? Are you jealous of me being with him?

**Taylor**: Because you have to do what is best for you and, no, I'm not jealous of you being with him, but I am trying to protect you from him

**Gabriella**: Taylor, you don't tell me what i have to do with my life, but you don't need to take control of my life, Taylor. And i wasn't the one who got hurt by Chad. Just so you know that.

**Taylor**: Gabriella-

**Gabriella**: No, Taylor, you thought wrong about me and Ron. We love each other

**Taylor**: Gabriella what i was going to say was. And what i was meant to say. It was my fualt. I shouldn't had startled you, Gabriella. I shouldn't have stunk my big nose in.

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You tought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**Troy**: Taylor who are you talking too?

**Taylor**: I am talking to Gabriella.

**Troy**: Hang up.

**Taylor**: Gabriella, is my friend.

**Troy**: I remember that bitch. She didn't even let me finish.

**Taylor**: Well, talk to her it's never to late.

**Troy**: Okay, i'll try. Hi.

**Gabriella**: Gotta go bye.

**Troy**: She hang up on me.

**Aro**: Don't worry about her. She is stupid.

**Taylor**: Gabriella's my best friend, but why would you think that she is 'Stupid' or a 'Bitch' to you?

* * *

**The next day at school by Gabriella's locker.**

**Gabriella**: Ron, do you still like Lavender?

**Ron**: ***Scoffs*** No, not until i meet you, Gabriella. And who would tell you that, Gabriella?

**Gabriella**: ***Cries*** Because my friend Taylor said to me that i have to break up with you, Ron.

**Ron**: Shh, don't worry. Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Hermione**: Ron, is Gabriella alright?

**Ron**: No, Taylor phoned her up and they started talking. And her old best friend Taylor told her to break-up with me.

**Hermione**: Poor thing.

**Ron**: I know.

**Ty**: Troy called her a bitch. Alice told jasper. And Jasper told me to tell yous.

**Jacob**: Gabriella why don't you come with me?

**Gabriella**: Okay, Jacob.

**Cece**: Ty why would Taylor do such a thing like that to Gabriella?

**Edward**: Because she works for Troy and the Voltori

**Seth**: I hope Gabriella is okay.

**Jasper**: She will be.

**Harry**: When we find that girl. We'll be ready.

**Carlisle**: I hope we do find her.

**Cece**: Troy is such a pain in the but. He doesn't care. Neither does Taylor.

**Rosalie**: I couldn't agree more with Cece.

**Carlisle**: Me neither.

**Emmet**: To be honest i am beinning to worry about, Gabriella.

**Jasper**: I am starting to worry about Gabriella aswell.

**Carlisle**: I am proud that Gabriella hung up the phone. Because of what Taylor and Troy done.

**Charlie**: I suggest that we keep an eye on Gabriella.

**Seth**: I am going with that. Because Troy might try to kill her.

**Harry**: Stupid Troy and his obsessive Taylor. Pity and shame on him.

* * *

**The next day two people took it in turns to watch Gabriella.**

**Hermione**: Gabriella, why don't you come and sit with me?

**Gabriella**: Okay?!

**Hermione**: I am sorry for all the times i picked on you.

**Gabriella**: That's okay. And i forgive you, Hermione.

**Hermione**: How are things with Ron?

**Gabriella**: Good acturally.

**Hermione**: I felt a presents last night, while I was in bed.

**Emmet**: And what might that be?

**Hermione**: I don't know, Emmet.

**Gabriella**: Guys, i am starting to get worried.

**Emmet**: Why are are you starting to get worried?

**Gabriella**: Because someone might be coming after me.

**Emmet**: We all are worried about you Gabriella.

**Ron**: I just wish i could turn back time.

**James**: Poor Gabriella.

**Ron**: James, could you put Gabriella to bed?

**James**: Okay.

**Bella**: And i'll help you James.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Bella**: Your welcome, James.

**Edward**: Come on, Bella we better get home.

**Bella**: Okay.

**Alice**: I hope Gabriella will be okay.

**Jacob**: She will be okay, Alice.

**Edward**: She knows that she will be alright and okay.

* * *

**Next day at school. Gabriella saw Ron with Hermione holding her hand.**

**Gabriella**: How could you?

**Ron**: Gabriella-

**Gabriella**: Just don't.

**Cece**: Ron, Gabriella loved you. Why did you have to do that to her?

**Ron**: Because i had no choice, but I always loved Hermione and it will always be Hermione.

**Edward**: Everybody has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Jacob**: What's going on?

**Bella**: Ron broke Gabriella's hurt. And she ran of crying.

**Jacob**: I'll go talk to her and try to keep her calm about what Ron had down to lie to her. Since this is Ron's mess.

**Cece**: I know, right? Ron is a filthy little liar to Gabriella. She will never ever forgive him ever again now.

* * *

**JLS: **When my strength was gone and I just gave up on life. In my darkest place you were my guide. And you told me that I should live my life to the limit. When you fall down, get back up and fight. Well, the shape of my heart don't lie. I'm determined when you trust in me, it's all i need. Now I'm hoping, if you hear this. You believe that all that I do is to make you proud. Make me stronger so I rise up, made my mind up. All that I do is to make you proud. Proud, proud, make you proud, proud. Make you proud, proud. All that I do is to make you proud. I never gave up then 'cause said keep hope alive. And the champion gives one last try. Said I deserve the best in life, I should be winning. Gotta spread your wings prepare to fly. Well, the shape of my heart don't lie. I'm determined with your faith in me, to make you see. Now I'm hoping, if you hear this. You believe that all that I do is to make you proud. Make me stronger, so that I rise up, made my mind up. All that I do is to make you proud. Proud, proud, make you proud, proud. Make you proud, proud. All that I do is to make you proud. Nobody can tell me they were there for me. Before you came around. There was pain in every heart beat but eventually. You built my resolve to be strong. Now I'm hoping, if you hear this. You believe that all that I do is to make you proud. Make me stronger, so I rise up, made my mind up. All that I do is to make you proud. Proud, proud, make you proud, proud. Make you proud, proud. All that I do is to make you proud. Proud, proud, make you proud, proud. Make you proud, proud. All that I do is to make you proud.


	2. Lying and Memories

**previously on Gabriella and Ron story:**

**Edward:** Everybody has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Jacob:** What's going on?

**Bella:** Ron broke Gabriella's hurt. And she ran of crying.

**Jacob:** I'll go talk to her. Since this is Ron's mess.

* * *

**He goes and finds Gabriella crying on a stair case.**

**Gabriella:** Hi, Jacob.

**Jacob:** How did you know it was me coming, Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** Because I heard you coming.

**Jacob:** What happened between you and Ron?

**Gabriella:** I saw him with Hermione and he was holding her hand. That's why I am crying.

**Jacob:** Look, you don't need to talk to him anymore. Because he was lying to you.

**Gabriella:** Your right.

**Ron:** Can I talk to Gabriella alone?

**Gabriella:** I choose later.

**Jacob:** Okay.

**Gabriella:** Bye Jacob.

**Ron:** Gabriella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

**Gabriella:** Save it, Ron. I know what you did to me.

**Ron:** Please, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** No Ron. You have moved on to Hermione. She was always trying to get to. I should have known.

**Ron:** What do you mean?

**Gabriella:** Lying to me to get to Hermione. Then holding her hand. We are so done. You have broken my heart, Ron. We can never be together. Taylor was right. I am running away from here. I shouldn't had high hopes for you. I still don't trust you, Ronald Weasley, but I can't give you a stand for a second chance, but I can't stay for another second. Because of what you did, Ron. This is the last time you'll be seeing me, Ron.

**Troy:** Haha we meet again with the bitch that hung up on me.

**Gabriella:** Troy, leave me alone.

**Troy:** No, I am not leaving you alone, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I thought you were suppose to be with Taylor? Or did you just come, so you can hit me and torture me like you always did?

**Troy:** I am still with her and yes, I did come here to hit you, but I won't do that to Edward's precious little girlfriend. Now shut up.

**Ed****ward:** Let go of her.

**Troy:** Fine. Take that Gabriella.

* * *

**Edward catches Gabriella and saw her bleeding out a lot.**

**Ron:** What's happening to her?

**Edward:** I don't know. Carlisle might know.

**Ron:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Edward:** I don't know.

**Jasper:** And why would you care since you broke up with her?

**Ron:** I don't care about Gabriella. I care about Hermione. And i was only using her. Just to get to Hermione.

**Jasper:** You should really go to Hermione. Because you don't care about Gabriella. And you should think about what you have done.

**Edward:** Yeah! And you should be going now because you shouldn't keep Hermione waiting.

**Jasper:** Come on, Edward we should get Gabriella to the hospital. She needs to be checked on by Carlisle.

**Carlisle:** What happened to Gabriella?

**(They all go back to the hospital and Carlisle saw the bleeding out girl)**

**Jasper:** Troy hurted her by pushing her down to the ground. And Ron didn't care to stop her from falling. So Edward stepped in and helped her up. And carried her here to you.

**Alice:** I think we should go and let Edward and Carlisle deal with Gabriella. Since this is Troy's fault. I am worried about her. Does she have any parents?

**Jacob:** Her parents died in an accident because of Troy killed them. And the others got killed. So she has no-one to look after her. I am sure Bella and Charlie will take care of her.

**Carlisle:** Okay. I can ask them if they would like to take Gabriella in to their home.

**Bella:** Good idea and she can be me sister and i can look after her. This wasn't her fault. And i don't blame her and her family. Because she lost them all.

**Carlisle:** Can you ask your dad if she could stay with yous both at your house, Bella?

**Bella:** Okay, i will ask him.

* * *

**The next day Gabriella woke up.**

**Edward:** Are you okay? Everybody thought you were going to die.

**Gabriella:** I'll be fine.

**Edward:** Why didn't you tell any one that your parents died?

**Gabriella:** Because i didn't know how to tell them. And i am missing my mum and dad.

**Edward:** Gabriella, they did it because they choosed you to live without regrets.

**Gabriella:** Thank you for telling me that, Edward.

**Edward:** Your welcome, Gabriella. And I'll tell Carlisle that your awake.

**Gabriella:** Okay.

* * *

**Carlisle came into Gabriella's room, but she couldn't remember the Swans at all.**

**Carlisle:** How are you today Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** I am good today.

**Carlisle:** Gabriella, you are being moved to a house in the Swan house.

**Gabriella:** Whose the Swan's?

**Carlisle:** Oh my gosh! You don't remember anything, do you?

**Gabriella:** No, I don't remember.

**Carlisle:** Do you know Edward?

**Gabriella:** Yes, but I don't remember The Swans.

**(Carlisle walks outside to talk with Edward.)**

**Edward:** What happened to her?

**Carlisle:** She doesn't know who the Swan's are. She has memory loss.

**Edward:** Her memories will come back, right?

**Carlisle:** Her memories will come back in time. But i don't know how long her memories will be holding back.

**Edward:** This is Troy's fault because he pushed her against the wall. And then she forgot about everything. Even now she can't remember.

**Carlisle:** That's terrible and her memories will return. But if not then her memories are gone. For good.

**Rosalie:** What will happen to her memories if they don't come back?

**Carlisle:** Then she'll be doomed for good, but all I can do is pray, that she'll be okay. As I said her memories will return, but I don't know how long it's gonna be okay.

**Rosalie:** Carlisle, the doctors need you something happened to Gabriella?

**Carlisle:** Oh gosh! Gabriella stay with me. We need you. You can't die, not here. Please!

**Edward:** What's happened?

**Bella:** Gabriella, please stay with us. We need you. Please come back.

**James:** Carlisle, I think you should turn her.

**Carlisle:** We can't not here. I am not losing Gabriella.

**Rosalie:** Come on, we can take her home and do something.

**Hermione:** You won't need to. Let me help maybe I can help.

**James:** It's usless Hermione and why do you care? You never actually talk to her. Nothing can help her. But we can take her home and do something.

**Hermione: **Because I'm worried about Ron and he loves me, but he doesn't love her enough to kill the one that he used to love, Ron will never ever go back to Gabriella.

**Edward:** Hermione, if your gonna start trouble, even I'm proud I am not you and Ron, so I rather you leave the hospital to go to your little boyfriend, Ron.

* * *

**They took Gabriella to their house.**

**Carlisle:** We can't save her. Because of what happened.

**Edward:** Carlisle you did the best you can do. No-one can blame you for losing bella.

**Alice:** Guys, Gabriella's awake now.

**Edward:** Is she?

**Alice:** Yes.

**Edward:** Gabriella are okay?

**Gabriella:** Yes, my parents didn't want me to die. So they brought me back from the dead. I was in heaven. And they told me. 'That you have to go back. There's people there who love you and they don't wanna loose me'. And they did and they are proud of me.

**Edward:** I am glad your back. I missed you.

**Carlisle:** Me aswell.

**Alice:** Do you remember anything?

**Gabriella:** Yeah, I do remember seeing Ron holding Hermione's hand by the locker. And Jacob coming to talk to me.

**Carlisle:** So, now you remember?

**Gabriella:** Yes, I do remember.


	3. Sorry and Justin

**Previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Ron:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Jacob:** Her parents died in an accident because of Troy killed them. And the others got killed. So she has no-one to look after her. I am sure Bella and Charlie will take care of her.

**Gabriella:** I'll be fine.

**Alice:** Guys, Gabriella's awake now.

* * *

**Mean while with Bella, Charlie and Renee.**

**Bella:** Dad, can Gabriella stay with us?

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So she'll stay with us.

**Bella:** And dad?

**Charlie:** Yes?

**Bella:** Can Gabriella share the same room as me?

**Charlie:** Yes, she can share the same room as you.

**Bella:** Thank you, Dad.

**Charlie:** Your welcome, Bella. And i'll call your Mum just to let her know.

**Bella:** Okay.

* * *

**The next day Gabriella went to live with the Swan's.**

**Bella:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hi, Bella.

**Bella:** I heard you got your memory back.

**Gabriella:** Well, i got them back. And i am glad to be sharing a room with you.

**Bella:** I am glad to be sharing a room with you too.

**Gabriella:** Me too.

**Bella:** Tomorrow we got school, and Charlie said he'll keep you off school.

**Gabriella:** So, i'll be going to school after tomorrow, right?

**Bella:** Yeah.

**Gabriella:** I am proud and i made a new friend. It's you, Bella.

**Bella:** Acturally i lied to you. You do have school tomorrow, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Thank you, for telling me the truth. And if i see Ron. I am going to ignore him.

**Bella:** That's an good idea. Since he broke your heart.

**Gabriella:** I know. But I will never forgive Troy for what he did to me and for what Ron did to me as well. And i still love Troy. But only if he knew. And he didn't want me to go here. And now I know why. It was because Troy pulled me back. Aro just want's Troy to be with Taylor for ever.

**Bella:** How did you know?

**Gabriella:** Because he was put in his rightful place.

**Bella:** Gabriella, this isn't your fault. It was never your fault. That Troy dumped you for Taylor. And it's time we all moved on.

**Gabriella:** I know. But it's a shame on Ron and Troy.

**Bella:** You said it girl.

* * *

**The next day at school.**

**Ron:** Hey, Gabriella come sit with us.

**Bella:** Ron, leave her alone. And besides she's not interested in you anymore, Ron.

**Ron:** So why is she avioding me?

**Bella:** Because she doesn't wanna know about you and Hermione.

**Ron:** So she doesn't want to talk to me at all?

**Gabriella:** Bella can you go and I deal with Ron.

**Bella:** Okay.

**Ron:** Look, about hermione.

**Gabriella:** Look, Ron I spent an hour recovering at the Cullen's because of what Troy did to me. You dumped me for Hermione. And you didn't care about me at the time. But the whole reason i am saying this. Is because i don't care about what you have to say to me about Hermione.

**Ron:** Look, i am sorry that i didn't care for you at the time. But i realise i could have loved you more. And i could have cared for you, But i am still here for you. And what i am trying to say. Is that i love you. And Hermione is just my friend. The reason why i was holding her hand was because she wanted to take me back. And i just needed some time to get my own life back.

**Gabriella:** So you still love her, don't you?

**Ron:** I don't love Hermione and this time I am not lying to you. And I am not going to cheat on you.

**Gabriella:** Ron, I thought I loved you and you are lying you will do it again, but I won't give you a second chance, Ron. and I found someone else to love. And it was Edward. Bella told me to don't get my hopes up, but this time I didn't get my hopes up.

**Edward:** And why's that?

**Gabriella:** Because I loved you Edward. The whole time you were there for me. But you Ron.

**Ron:** I moved on to someone else.

**Hermione:** Yes you did and it was me.

**Edward:** Ron and Hermione, can you go, so that I can talk to Gabriella alone in private please?

**Ron and Hermione:** Okay, sure, we'll give yous a minute to talk alone and in private.

**(They both leave the room)**

**Edward:** How comes you didn't tell me before?

**Gabriella:** Because when we were at the Hospital. You cared for me. And I couldn't find me strenght to speak at all.

**Edward:** Yes I did care for you. Because I didn't wanna lose you. It was because I was falling for you.

**Gabriella:** I was falling for you and I and you would never use each other just to make someone else jealous of us being together.

**Edward:** We would never use eachother to make someone-else jealous of seeing us together and I don't lie, like Ron does.

**Gabriella:** I love you Edward.

**Edward:** I love you too, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you after the lesson.

**Edward:** I'll see you after the lesssion too, Gabriella.

* * *

**After the lesson with Taylor, Ethan, Jarred Benny, Sarah, Selena and Justin.**

**Taylor:** I am looking for Gabriella.

**Ethan:** Sorry, but she isn't here.

**Taylor:** Well, where is she?

**Ethan:** None of your buisness.

**Benny:** Yeah, it's none of your business Taylor.

**Sarah:** I suggest you leave right now, Taylor.

**Taylor:** Fine, I go. But if you see Gabriella. Tell her that I am looking for her.

**Ethan:** We will.

**Justin:** But for now. Leave Gabriella alone.

**Selena:** Yeah.

**Justin:** Guys can you give me a second to talk to Ethan?

**Taylor, Benny, Sarah and Selena:** Okay, Justin, but where's Jarred?

**Justin:** There he comes now, guys, but I think he's coming over to speak to Taylor.

**Benny and Ethan:** Oh, Justin's right here he comes to speak to Taylor, but I think he knows about her and Aro.

**Jarred: **Justin's right and Taylor leave Gabriella alone or else.

**Taylor:** Fine, I'll go back to Italy to help Aro and my boyfriend, Troy.

**Jarred:** oh, yeah good riddance.

* * *

**After lessions have finished Gabriella walked up to Edward.**

**Edward:** How was the lession?

**Gabriella:** It was good, but a slight problem.

**Edward:** I heard you had a rough time.

**Gabriella:** Ron spoke to me again during to lesson the whole time, but I think Hermione saw him speaking to me in the lesson. And i did what was suppose to do. Just sit and get on with my work and ignore him.

**Edward:** Someone was asking for you.

**Gabriella:** Who was that someoone?

**Edward:** Taylor. She was looking for you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Troy told Taylor to look for me.

**Edward:** I'll protect you Gabriella even the rest of the Cullens.

**Justin:** Edward, do you mind if I speak to Gabriella?

**Edward:** Sure, i'll leave yous to talk. I'll see you later Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you later too, Edward.

**Justin:** How are you?

**Gabriella:** I am fine, Justin. How's Selena?

**Justin:** She's fine. She dumped me for your boyfriend Edward.

**Gabriella:** Why did she dump you for my boyfriend Edward?

**Justin:** You know when you were at the Hospital recovering.

**Gabriella:** Yeah, what happened?

**Justin:** She bumped into him. And just then she kissed him, but he didn't feel anything between the both of them.

**Gabriella:** Just like that.

**Justin:** Just like that, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** But why didn't Edward tell me?

**Edward:** Because I didn't have the nerve to tell you. I wanted to. But I just couldn't. I am sorry, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** That's okay, Edward Cullen, even Troy didn't tell me that he loved Taylor as well, but he's all the way over in Italy with Aro and Taylor, then he called me last night, just so he can lecture me about how his life was with Taylor, but he's just like Ron a sicko who can't keep his eyes of Chad's girlfriend. I am going to England away from Troy. And don't think it's your fault, Edward.

**Edward:** Okay, but I still love you, but not her anyways.

**Justin:** Gabriella, I forgot to tell you one more thing.

**Gabriella:** What might be?

**Justin:** I fell for you. And I promise I won't dump you ever.

**Gabriella:** I fell for you too, Justin. And won't dump you ever.

**Justin:** I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I love you too, Justin.

* * *

**The next day at home Gabriella had a nightmare.**

**Gabriella:** I am sorry for waking you up, Bella.

**Bella:** That's okay Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Have you heard about me and Edward breaking up?

**Bella:** Yes and i heard your going to live in England.

**Gabriella:** Sorry, I lied to Edward, but because of that I love him always, but don't tell Justin that I told you that I love Edward. And I have to use the bathroom. I think I'm going to throw-up.

**Bella:** That's okay and you can use the bathroom. Your staying here?

**Gabriella:** Yes, I am staying here.

**Justin:** Bella can I talk to Gabriella alone?

**Bella:** Yes, you can.

**Justin:** What happened between you and Edward the other night? Because I wanna know what the hell happened

**Gabriella:** I don't, Justin.

**Justin:** You don't think you are pregnant with Ron's baby, do you?

**Gabriella:** I have been at the Hospital, and obviously the baby belongs to Troy, but I am going to pass out, but I don't think Troy's the father of the baby. Or even Ron's baby either.

**Justin:** How did you know that?

**Gabriella:** Because he pushed me against the wall. And pressured me.

**Justin:** It's okay you can stay with me okay?

**Gabriella:** Okay.

**Then Gabriella passes out, but Justin doesn't care about her and gets rushed to the hospital by Edward.**

* * *

**The next day she went to live with Justin Clearwater.**

**Edward:** Rosalie, I need you to keep a close eye on Gabriella.

**Rosalie:** Okay I keep Gabriella watch.

**Edward:** Thank you, Rosalie.

**Rosalie: **You love her, don't you?

**Edward: **I do love her, but I never had a chance to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world.


	4. Crying

**Previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everybody has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, don't worry. Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella:** ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said to me that i have to break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw him with Hermione and he was holding her hand. That's why i am crying.

* * *

**Edward:** Okay, thank you, Rosalie.

**Rosalie:** Your welcome, but your gonna have to protect her Edward. Other wise Troy will come back to hurt her again.

**Edward:** I know, that's why i said to you to keep an close eye on her. After what Troy did to her.

**Bella:** Edward, your gonna have to ask Charlie to keep an eye on her. Because if he knew what she was going though he would have known her.

**Edward:** I know.

**Rosalie:** Jacob is a really good friend to Gabriella. He wouldn't let her down. Just because someone broke her heart.

**Edward:** Everybodys been to hell and back.

**Bella:** But Gabriella hasn't. Sometimes i think Troy is back out to get her again.

**Carlisle:** How long is it until his next move?

**Alice:** I don't know, but Aro's behind it all.

**Jasper:** How could he be?

**Alice:** Because he just is behind it all.

**Esme:** Gabriella is not a threat to anyone or neither is hate.

**Edward:** I know. But if Hermione was trying to make Ron jealous. Why not tell Gabriella?

**Alice:** Hermione is a know-it-all to the bone. The reason she didn't tell Gabriella was because she didn't wanna know at the time.

**Jasper:** But still Gabriella is new around here. I don't understand why would Ron dump her for Hermione. Draco didn't like her at all. That's the whole point he uses Gabriella just to get either way or either one. That's what he is a liar who can't commit to anything. That is the way it is to him, Alice.

**Rosalie:** Gabriella will never forgive Troy and for what the both if them did to her.

**Esme:** We already know she won't, but she was the luckiest person to live.

**Carlisle:** But we are gonna have to change her very soon.

* * *

**The next day at school with Justin and Gabriella.**

**Justin:** ***kisses her on the cheek***Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hi, Justin.

**Justin:** About last night?

**Gabriella:** Forget about it Justin. Okay?

**Justin:** Okay, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Anyway, how are you?

**Justin:** I'm good. You?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine thanks for asking that Justin.

**Justin:** We better be going. We don't wanna be late for class.

**Gabriella:** I know, Justin.

**Justin:** Have you seen Selena around lately?

**Gabriella:** No. Why would you be asking me?

**Justin:** I just asking because I lied to get yous two break up.

**Gabriella:** I thought you were my friend. But you betrayed me, instead of telling the truth to me, then you lied behind my back and you didn't tell me the truth about you and Selena. Why didn't I see that coming?

**Justin:** I am sorry Gabriella and apparently, you don't see a lot of things coming.

**Gabriella:** I know you are sorry.

**Justin:** You hate me. Don't you Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you.

**Justin:** Why not?

**Gabriella:** I don't know, Justin.

**Justin:** Because i am not cool and you don't think Troy's cool.

**Gabriella:** Don't you dare bring Troy into this convertion, Justin.

**Justin:** Well, you didn't have to shout at me, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Okay I am officially not talking to you ever again. Because your with Selena. So, I can't be with a liar like you.

**Justin:** So we're over?

**Gabriella:** I think we are Justin.

**Justin: **I guess we are over now.

**Gabriella: **I also meant what I said and I wanted to remember this summer, but not like this, Justin.

* * *

**Later that afternoon Edward and Bella.**

**Bella: **Hi, Edward.

**Edward:** Hey, Bella. Is Gabriella home?

**Bella:** She is. She's in my bedroom and, even crying.

**Edward:** why has she been crying, Bella?

**Bella: **Because Justin lied to her face and now she's all upset with him.

**Edward:** Oh, is she okay, Bella?

**Bella:** Yeah, she is okay, but she needs someone to confront her.

**Edward:** Thank you for telling me, Bella.

**Bella:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Edward: **Anyways, how has your day been, Bella?

**Bella: **It's been good and Jacob imprinted on me while he was curfew**. **

**Edward: **I have to go and check on Gabriella, but if you like the mutt. Why are you not with him?

**Bella:** That's what I asked myself lately, Edward.

**Edward : **I heard that Justin is secretly dating Selena and he didn't tell Gabriella, but I would never do her wrong .

* * *

**In Bella's bedroom with Gabriella and Edward.**

**Gabriella:** What are you doing here?

**Edward:** Can i not see my best friend in the world?

**Gabriella:** You can see me if you want too.

**Edward:** So what happened at school today?

**Gabriella:** Justin broke up with me. Because...

**Edward:** Because he lied about Selena.

**Gabriella:** How did you know?

**Edward:** Because i heard him and you talking in the hallway.

**Gabriella:** Oh, so that's how you know?

**Edward:** That is how i know, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Oh, I think Ron's coming over to see me tonight and don't care for his purpose reason to why. But i don't want him too.

**Edward:** Why not?

**Gabriella:** Because he dumped me remember.

**Edward:** Oh, but it's like i said to him. Everybody has a choice and a dision to make.

**Gabriella:** I know.

**Edward:** I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you tomorrow aswell Edward.

**Edward:** I know you will.

* * *

**Later that night Ron came to her house.**

**Ron:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hey.

**Ron:** How are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine. You?

**Ron:** Same as you fine.

**Gabriella:** This is freaking me out. Why are we talking?

**Ron:** Because I missed you talking to me.

**Gabriella:** Ron, we barely know each other and we don't talk to each other anymore. Because you broke up with me for Hermione and I even saw you standing near her locker holding her hand.

**Ron:** Hermione broke up with me for Ryan. She thinks he knows her when he is in another class apart from being the coolest person in the entire school.

**Gabriella:** She didn't break up with you. You broke up with her after me and Justin broke yesterday after noon. I can't be in a relationship with you again, not now or even then. But i'll think about it if i have time to think in my spare time. I'll let you know when we can get back together.

**Ron:** So, you'll think about it?

**Gabriella:** Yes, i will.

**(Deleted scene) **

**Ron: **Hermione, are you sure that you can't help us out on getting back together again?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron: **I need a plan on how to get Gabriella to be my girlfriend again, but she never ever talks to me. Because she's forever gone out of my life.

**Hermione: **I know, Ron, but she will forgive you in time, but for now just leave her for a while. She'll come round, when hope comes knocking.


	5. Forever Over Ronella

**previously on Gabriella and Ron story:**

**Edward:** Every body has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, don't worry. Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries*** Because my friend Taylor said to me that i have to break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw him with Hermione and he was holding her hand. That's why I am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

* * *

**The next day of school with Edward and Bella talking about Gabriella Montez.**

**Edward:** Hi, Bella.

**Bella:** Hi, Edward.

**Edward:** How are you, Bella?

**Bella:** I am good and thank you for asking me, Edward.

**Edward:** Your welcome.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Edward:** She's in her lesson. Talking to Ron.

**Bella:** Are they back together?

**Edward:** No, not yet, but she hasn't decided weather she likes him or not. She told me that he didn't matter to her anymore now, not ever really thinking about him or his pathetic girlfriend, but that doesn't matter right now. The important thing is that she is alright and I even like her more than anything in the world to me, Bella. But Gabriella is thinking of getting back together with him, but she won't forgive him ever again.

**Bella:** She didn't tell me that.

**Edward:** What's Gabriella's surname?

**Bella:** Gabriella Jessie Swan.

**Edward:** So, she's now your sister?

**Bella:** Yes, she is.

**Edward:** How old is she?

**Bella:** She's the same age as you 17 years old.

**Edward:** Wow.

**Bella:** I know, right?

**Edward:** Of course you are right and now that she's single, I could start dating her whenever she wants to.

* * *

**In the classroom with Gabriella and Ron.**

**Gabriella:** Hi, Ron.

**Ron:** Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I've been thinking that we should get back together again. I was thinking about it last night. And i came to a dision weather i shouldn't love you or not. But it then came to me that i shouldn't love you because you broke my heart once.

**Ron:** What your not into me anymore?

**Gabriella:** I am sorry, Ron. But i guess i am not into you any more, but I used to think I was interested in you, but I am ashamed that you didn't tell me that you liked Hermione Granger.

**Ron:** Because i am with Hermione.

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are. I'll be happy to find someone else, that isn't really you at all, Ron.

**Ron:** I know you will.

**Gabriella:** Ron, I have to get back to work now.

**Ron: **I know you do, Gabriella, but you still love me right?

**Gabriella:** Sorry, Ron, but I don't feel that way for you anymore now, but it was a really long time ago now, Ron.

**Ron:** Okay, I guess I need to find Hermione and tell her that I love her forever now.

**Gabriella:** I have to go to lunch now.

**Ron:** Okay.

**Gabriella:** Bye, Ron.

**Ron:** Bye, Gabriella.

* * *

**At lunchtime Gabriella went to sit with her friends.**

**Edward:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hi, Edward.

**Edward:** How are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm good. You?

**Edward:** I'm good to.

**Bella:** Gabriella, we are home in a few hours.

**Gabriella:** I know, Bella.

**CeCe:** How is everyone today?

**Tyler:** We're good.

**Jasper:** If you don't mind me asking. But what is your name?

**Tyler:** My name is Tyler Ross.

**Gabriella:** Tyler, did you use to go to East high school by any chance?

**Tyler:** No, i didn't go to East High school.

**Gabriella:** Oh, i just thought you did, Tyler.

**Edward:** So, Gabriella what are you doing when you get home from school?

**Gabriella:** Maybe stay home. Or even go out.

**Bella:** Dad said me and Gabriella are going out tonight with a couple of friends.

**Alice:** Did he?

**Bella:** Yes, he did.

**Gabriella:** In the next few days Ron will be living to New York City with Hermione, which means I'll get to spend sometime with my friends.

**Tyler: **Believe me, we all proud to have the Gabriella, instead of having old and sad Gabriella.

**Emmet: **But we need to deal with the business.

* * *

**After lunch had finished with Hermione standing by her locker with Ron.**

**Ron:** Hi, Hermione.

**Hermione:** Hi, Ron.

**Ron:** I didn't expect to see you again.

**Hermione:** Ron, the reason why you haven't seen me. Was because i was busy.

**Ron:** Busy with what exactly?

**Hermione:** My family of course.

**Ron:** So, how are you anyway?

**Hermione:** I'm fine.

**Ron: **I hear that Gabriella and Edward are together forever more.

**Hermione: **I know, Ron, but I thought Bella and Edward were together forever? Oh, well, who knows.

**Ron:** Me and Gabriella are never ever getting back together.

**Hermione:** Ron, you two are forever over.

**Ron:** How did you know that Hermione?

**Hermione:** Because you two are history.


	6. Ron the Liar

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries* **Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

* * *

**Later that afternoon Ron went looking for Gabriella but he couldn't find her anywhere.**

**Edward:** Gabriella, I have to protect you from Troy if he decides to come back ever again.

**Gabriella:** I know you have to. Because your my best friend.

**Edward:** I know i am. But, Gabriella, why wouldn't you tell Bella that you and Ron were or are over now?

**Gabriella:** You saw me in the hallway again. Didn't you?

**Edward:** Remember that i work fast. Alice has visions. I didn't see you in the hallway.

**Jacob:** You didn't tell her what we are.

**Edward:** I don't have to tell her anything, Jacob. She can figure it out for her self of course.

**Gabriella:** On that day when Troy pushed me and i died. I was coming to not remembering things.

**Edward:** Like the Swan's?

**Gabriella:** Yes, the Swans. They are my life now and even my family, and your my boyfriend now, but things have got to change. They are more like my parents when they died because Troy killed them both.

**Edward:** So, why is Troy working for Aro?

**Gabriella:** Because he asked when I started at forks high, even I went to visit Volterra with him, but after we got back to Albuquerque, he started acting weird around Sharpay, but he didn't tell her or me that he liked Taylor, instead of the both of us.

**Edward:** So, he found Taylor after leaving school and he broke your heart.

**Gabriella:** Because he found his one and only true soul-mate.

**Edward:** He was turned into what I am.

**Gabriella:** So, that means he is truly on Aro's side?

**Edward:** Yes, it does mean that.

**Jacob:** Edward, Troy knew that Gabriella was coming here.

**Gabriella:** You mean that he followed me here?

**Jacob:** Yes, Troy over heard Taylor and told her to hang up on you. That's why Aro told him.

**Alice:** It's true, Gabriella. I had a vision of you coming here. But none of that means anything when Troy left you for Taylor without telling you first, before hand.

**Gabriella:** So, I know now and I had it figured that he would followed from behind me, without asking me first, but I don't trust Ronald anymore now. Because at this very moment I would never ever forgive him ever again. When someone should have told him not to follow me here.

**Bella:** Gabriella, Aro thinks your a threat to Troy. Because ever since he left for Italy, he had completely stepped over the line, without telling you first.

**Gabriella:** So, that could possibly lead up to Aro making him step over to his side. Troy followed his rules and now he's on the move to get back at me for nothing. But I could never step a side if my friends were endangerd by that.

**Emmet:** Yes, it could be that he didn't reach you. Because he was always looking at Taylor. But forgetting you could be a big challenge to him and to everything else and to all of us here in America. Someone would figure that we were in trouble or in any danger.

**Rosalie:** Come on, guys it is time we all went home now.

* * *

**When Gabriella got home she went downstairs and talked to Bella.**

**Gabriella:** So, how was science class?

**Bella:** It was good. How was yours?

**Gabriella:** It was quite boring and quite good.

**Bella:** But you still have to do work in class, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I know I have to do it, otherwise I won't get into college.

**Bella:** It's all about your education.

**Gabriella:** I know it's all about school education. That's why there are so many students in our school.

**Bella:** One of your friends called you asking you. Do you want to go out tonight?

**Gabriella:** Who was that friend?

**Bella:** It was Ronald.

**Gabriella:** No, I am going to skip it tonight.

**Bella:** I know why. Because you don't like him.

**Gabriella:** Not since the break-up happened.

* * *

**The next day of school.**

**Ron:** Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Hey, Ron.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Gabriella:** Ron, just because we broke up doesn't mean we're together again. You know what you did with Hermione, I saw it with my own to eyes.

**Ron:** I know you saw what happened. But you won't forgive me for being with Hermione.

**Gabriella:** Ron, I am definitely going to forgive you. But this time I am giving you a second chance. Because what is done is done. And if you blow then we're officially never ever getting back together.

**Ron:** I know.

**Gabriella:** Thank you for understanding, Ron.

**Ron:** Your welcome.

**Gabriella:** I really am going to give a second chance.

**Ron:** I know.

**Gabriella:** I got to go to class I don't wanna be late.

**Ron:** Bye, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Bye, Ron.

**Hermione:** It sounds like yous two have got back together?

**Ron:** I know. But I still love you Hermione.

**Hermione:** I know you do, Ron.

**Edward:** That little liar. ***He whispered***

* * *

**At lunchtime at the table with Edward, Gabriella and Ronald.**

**Edward:** Gabriella, can I talk to you?

**Gabriella:** Sure.

**Edward:** Ron, can I talk to aswell?

**Ron:** Sure

**Gabriella:** What is this about?

**Edward:** Yous.

**Ron:** Oh.

**Edward:** I heard yous to talking in the hallway.

**Gabriella:** What were we talking about, Edward?

**Edward:** Gabriella, when you said you wanted to give him a second chance right?

**Gabriella:** Yes, I did say I'll give him a chance, but if he's cheating on me again, then I won't give him a second chance.

**Edward:** Don't be mad at me, but I think Ron is lying to you about Hermione Granger in the hallway.

**Gabriella:** Ron, are you cheating on me with Hermione?

**Ron:** Yes.

**Gabriella:** After I said I would give you a second chance. And you blew it. Edward, how could I be mad at you because you witnessed it. By watching him with Hermione Granger again, but I would never trust you again. Because I trust in Edward Cullen now.

**Ron:** Gabriella, the reason I left you for Hermione was because I loved her and not you.

**Cece:** Really, Ron this again?

**Ron:** It's not my fault.

**Cece:** Yes it is your fault you little liar.

**All of them left Ron on his own so he can think about what he's done.**

* * *

**At home time Gabriella went to the girls toilets and started to cry, when Bella came into the room.**

**Gabriella: **Hi, Bella.

**Bella:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** How have you been sister?

**Bella: **Edward wants to see you later on tonight as yous both planned on it together, but I have to meet up with Jacob in the forest. Because I was sick a few days ago, but he knows why I have been sick a lot lately, but he also knows that I'm pregnant with his child, which is yet to be figured out by him of course, then he thinks I should stay of school for the next few days with my dad.

**Gabriella:** I know. Edward told me to meet him at his house with Alice. Because their planning on a wedding in the next few days of my life, but I think I might become pregnant with his child, but he'll look after me, just like Carlisle said.

**Bella: **But, Gabriella, you've been crying all afternoon, after what Ron did to you.

**Gabriella:** I know, because Ron cheated on me again.

**Bella:** I know. It hurts when you had your heart broken 2 times by the same person, that you have been with and, yet he cheats on you with Hermione Granger.

**Gabriella:** Does no-one like me here or do they hate me?

**Bella:** No-one hates you. They love you. Edward loves you more than just a friend to you.

**Gabriella:** Bella, ever since I came here, you were my good friend and a good sister to me.

**Bella: **I know, I have been, Gabriella, but the last thing is that Edward is meeting you here tomorrow morning and he wants you to know that it wasn't your fault, Gabriella, but he'll be here to protect you. Because your his favourite in the world right now, then you'll never be apart from him or from us.

**Gabriella: **I will be dismissed in a few months, but Bella make sure Charlie doesn't find out about me and Edward dating tomorrow afternoon.

**Bella:** I'll be sure he won't, Gabriella.

* * *

**Later that night with Gabriella and Edward, then Ron walked into the room with Hermione. **

**Edward: **Have you known how worried I was?

**Gabriella: **I was just with Bella...I know I smell of the mutt Jacob.

**Edward:** Oh, um, I didn't know and I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **What's she doing here? The both of them haven't spoken in weeks.

**Edward: **I'm guessing their just here, because of you and I are having a wedding in the next few days of your experience.

**Hermione: **Well, isn't that charming and Edward, I heard Selena say that she is a slut, but she's not. I wouldn't agree with that bitch who is on the evil side along with Troy Bolton.

**Ron: **Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **why are you talking to me? I just wish you would go away from me, far away. Where I can't even see you or even hear from you and Hermione.

**Edward: **I suggest you leave well enough alone, Ron and Hermione, but Gabriella isn't wrong, neither is Alice when she relies on the person who's close to her.

**Hermione:** Fine. Come on, Ron, we have to go home to our parents and discuss about us having kids of our own someday.

**Ron:** Coming, Honey.

**Edward:** That was very nicely handled, Gabriella, but we need to get you home. Your in grave danger, but Carlisle said it's safer to bring your to our house and try to keep you far away from Bella.

**Gabriella:** Why, Edward?

**Edward:** Because Jacob imprinted on her and Sam is on our side. I rather not mess with Jacob's soul-mate, before she even knows about us two dating each and every day of our lifes, but I need you to let me drive you to the house. I am counting on you to make the right decision.

**Gabriella:** I know and I even agree to live with you forever.


	7. Mind Readed

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella:** ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

* * *

**Later that day with Bella, Jacob, Gabriella and Edward.**

**Bella: **I know I am.

**Gabriella:** Do you think Edward likes me?

**Bella:** A few days ago he mind readed on you. But I wouldn't lie.

**Gabriella:** I know you wouldn't lie to me, Bella. Because your my good sister.

**Bella:** Do you like Edward?

**Gabriella:** Yes.

**Bella:** Because here he cames.

**Gabriella: Hi, Jake and Edward.**

**Jacob:** Hi, Gabby.

**Bella:** Hi, Jacob.

**Jacob:** Hi, Bella.

**(They both walk of to find a quitter room to speak in)**

**Bella:** Can I talk in private with you?

**Jacob:** Sure and I wanted to talk in private with you as well. I got news from the doctor and he said that we're having a baby girl and also said that I should care of you, Bella.

**Edward:** Hi, Gabby.

**Gabriella:** What did Bella mean by 'Mind reading' Edward?

**Edward:** Gabriella, I am a vampire.

**Gabriella:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Edward:** What was i supposed to say?

**Gabriella:** Edward, is this a type of vampire thing you have?

**Edward:** Yes. I mind readed on you and Bella was right.

**Ron:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Edward:** Leave her alone, Ron.

**Ron:** Fine.

**(Ron pushes her to the floor and yet it did hurt her really bad)**

**Gabriella:** Yes, she was. I felt love for you.

**Edward:** Gabriella, my entire family is worried about you.

**Gabriella:** I know.

**Bella:** Edward, you need to tell about what she is and why.

**Gabriella:** What's going on?

**Edward:** Gabriella, don't be mad. But a few months after Troy pushed you against the wall and then he killed you. But my family wanted to wait until you'd find out. Your a vampire. And that's why i came to tell you what you are ad why.

**Gabriella:** I'm a what?

**Edward:** Your not a vampire and Carlisle was going to lose you.

**Gabriella:** So, i am truly not dead?

**Bella:** No, you aren't dead.

**Gabriella:** So, I can go out into the sunlight?

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can, Gabriella.

**Edward:** Now that's she's not a vampire she has to live by our rules of becoming one of us, I swear to protect her with my life and my love for her.

* * *

**The next day was Saturday Edward went out to hunt and Gabriella bumped into her little sister.**

**Bella:** Gabriella, when i got here. I was in love with...

**Gabriella:** Did you fall in love with Edward or Jacob?

**Bella: **No, but I fell in love with Jacob Black.

**Gabriella:** I thought Edward loved you?

**Bella:** Gabriella, you should know that when you got here and went to forks high. He fell in love with you.

**Gabriella:** So, the lion fell in love with the lamb and is that lamb me by any chance, Bella?

**Bella:** Yes, it certainly did.

**Gabriella:** Are we going out with our friends tonight?

**Bella:** I am going to meet up with Mike and Jacob.

**Gabriella:** I am suppose to see Edward at 5.00.

**Bella:** I know. Edward told me that he'll be seeing you tonight.

**(Edward and Gabriella meet each other at 5:00 and they both set down on the edge of her bed. He started to kiss her neck) **

**Edward: **How are today, Gabriella?

**Gabriella: **I'm feeling alright and you?

**Edward:** I'm happy to be here at your house and I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I love you more and I will always love you forever, Edward.

**Edward:** I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I trust with my life.

**Gabriella: **I also want to spend my life with you, Edward, even cherish you with my life.

**Edward:** I would cherish you everyday of my life, Gabby.

* * *

**The later that afternoon Ron called Gabriella, but she wasn't in. Bella answered the phone call.**

**Bella:** Ron, Gabriella isn't in.

**Ron:** Where is she?

**Bella:** She's out with Edward.

**Ron:** How can she be with Edward?

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you.

**Ron:** How did you know?

**Bella:** Ron, Gabriella has moved on.

**Ron:** Has she?

**Bella:** Yes, she has.

**Gabriella:** Bella, can I talk to Ron?

**Bella:** Sure.

**Gabriella:** Ron, ever since the break-up.

**Ron:** Why does it have to be about the break-up?

**Gabriella:** It has to do with you and Hermione lying to my face. And, then not telling me that you have love for her and it was never my fault. I am happy to be with Edward instead of you. First it was Troy hating on me and now you dump me for Hermione, just to hate me and sure you done with other girls your age, Taylor was right. I should have dumped you from the start, I'm such an idiot. Just go and you've hurt me for the last time, Ron. Well, you know what, i fell in love with Edward from the first day we met at this school.

**Ron:** So, you don't owe me, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I don't owe you half of my entire life, Ron.

**Ron:** Look, I don't need a lecture from you.

**Gabriella:** I spent the whole hour crying in the girls toilet. So, that means i am really into you any more, Ron.

**Ron:** I am sorry.

**Gabriella:** I am sorry that you messed up my life. I love Edward and not you.

**Ron:** I know you don't love me and I am glad to be with Hermione and not you any more.

**Gabriella:** I don't want you to call me or even text me any more and don't talk to me because I won't answer to you.

**Ron:** Fine.

**Gabriella:** Fine and goodbye, don't ever speak to me again.

**Ron:** Fine and my parents said we are moving to Los Angeles where I won't see you or your boyfriend.

**Gabriella:** Well, I am glad your going to los Angeles so i won't see you ever again. Because I don't want you here ever again.

**Ron:** Gabriella, I am going to Los Angeles to live with my mums sister and i'll be there for a really long time.

**Gabriella:** I don't care if your going to Los Angeles or not but I am happy because I won't have you calling me and speaking to me at school.

**Ron:** I know you don't care and I didn't want to be with you in the first place. Because your so stupid.

**Gabriella:** I can't believe you said that. Just hang up. Because I don't want to hear your apology and that really did hurt my feelings, Ron. Goodbye. And I am glad your leaving Forks. Because I can speak and spend time with Edward.

* * *

**Later that night Bella saw Gabriella crying.**

**Bella:** Gabriella, what happened on the phone?

**Gabriella:** Ron said he's leaving Forks.

**Bella:** I heard he called you stupid and Victoria is out and on the run to get you, but by the way. I am a werewolf. Because a few days ago Jacob imprinted on me, when he took the midnight shift and I was very surprised with him. He even asked permission to marry me, while he decided to let my father know the truth.

**Gabriella:** Is Victoria out to get you?

**Bella:** Yes, but no. She is out to get you. But Edward said he'd protect you from Victoria.

**Gabriella:** That's why Edward is my guy. Because he's protecting me.

**Bella:** I know and I am happy that your with Edward.

**Gabriella:** I know your glad, Bella.

**Bella: **Edward was asking if you have an interest on a movie from the United Kingdom?

**Gabriella: **Maybe. Sort of and I have to go in a few hours. Edward has something he wants to talk to me about and he asked me out on a date. That is something you and Jacob would do.

**Bella: **It is something me and Jacob would do, Gabriella Swan.

**Gabriella:** You don't need to use my full name, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**The next day Gabriella went to Cullen's house with Edward.**

**Edward: **If Victoria comes here, should someone be by Gabriella's house?

**Jasper:** Well, you should protect her.

**Carlisle: **Do you think we should ask Sam to also help protect Gabriella from Victoria?

**Alice: **Sure he can help, while we go to hunt for during the night.

**Emmet: **Tomorrow is the right time to start asking Sam for his help.

**Rosalie: **But isn't it obvious?

**Esme:** No, Rosalie it ain't obvious to any of us, but we have to protect her.

**Edward:** Where's Gabriella anyway?

**Carlisle: **She went for drink of water, but she'll be back pretty soon and Jacob is also talking to her in the woods.

**Edward: **I have to go and see what's wrong, before he hurts her arm, but I need to meet her back at her house, then she can come and meet us here. I'll bring her here alone without Jacob.

**Esme: **She's the eye and flame to us now, but she shall become one of us, when she's ready in her own world, but only time will tell, even hope for the best.

**Carlisle: **We have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe in our hands.

**Rosalie: **Alice had a vision that Victoria is going to be here in the next few days.

**(James walks into the room)**

**James: **Hey, guys.

**Carlisle: **Long time, no see.

**James: **It has been a long time, since we met at the hospital, when Gabriella was rushed in from the school and Troy hurt her, by pushing her up against the wall, but I must say I blame him for what ever he did to her.

**Carlisle: **We're really worried about her and Victoria is after her, but we plan on to protect her from Victoria, even Ron has fled the country with Hermione Granger, but I don't care.

**Ty:** I will help you guys and I would help if you need any of my help.

**James: **Ty, you don't even know what we're talking about and if we do need your help. We will let you know, Ty.

**Carlisle: **We'll let you know, Ty, but if we need any of your existence, we'll let you know again and right now. Me and James need to do our best to protect Gabriella from Victoria, but for now let's just say we need to give some time, but not for too long.

**Ty:** I know and it does mean something to Edward.


	8. Again?

**Previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you.

* * *

**The next day with Gabriella and Hermione.**

**Hermione: **What are you smiling about?

**Gabriella:** Ron left and it doesn't matter to me anymore, but I need to move on with my life.

**Hermione: **But he has left me behind me and he doesn't love me for who I am, but I need to do the exact same thing as you, Gabriella

**Gabriella:** I am sorry, Hermione, but Ron left you behind. Why did you not go with him?

**Hermione:** Because he didn't want me. He said that if you want to leave I will have to follow him there.

**Gabriella:** Your were his girlfriend. He never wanted me and he never cared for me, the way that he did for you.

**Hermione:** Oh my gosh. He really does care for me. I am going to Los Angeles. I am going to him.

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Hermione:** I know he does. I know he loves me. You know at lunchtime he saw us sitting together. He came and held my hand and told me that he loved me, and that he didn't love you. The reason why you are stupid and right he didn't really love you he hated you. He never wanted you. Since Taylor phoned you and I am on Aro's side.

**Gabriella:** I thought you were my friend. But I guess I was wrong. I truly don't wanna know why you and Ron turned on me. You truly was never my friend that day. And I was right to tell Bella. I think you and the others were truly against me and you even hated, even Ron did. But I guess I was right you were plotting against me. Even then I knew you were lying to me. About being my friend.

**Hermione:** Gabriella- **(Gets cut of by her)**

**Gabriella:** I don't want to hear your apology. What is done is done. Just leave. And I don't want you to return with Ron. And I don't want to know how you and Ron are. Just go.

**Hermione:** So, you don't want to see me? Gabriella, I am truly sorry.

* * *

**The next day of school.**

**Gabriella:** Hi, Bella.

**Bella:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** How are you, Bella?

**Bella:** What happened yesterday?

**Gabriella:** It turned out Hermione was never my best. She was working for Aro and she hated me.

**Harry:** Don't worry, Gabriella. We'll get through this. All of us together.

**Gabriella:** I know, we will.

**Bella:** Harry's right. No matter how long it takes. It will pull through. We can cope with all of it for now.

**Harry:** I am glad we are on your side, Gabriella. We don't care for Aro's doing.

**Gabriella:** I know you don't.

**Bella:** When is Aro ever going to give up Troy?

**Harry:** I don't know but it seems like he is in the shadows. Along side Jane.

**Carlisle:** I use to be part of the Voltori. But Aro wanted to take over.

**Gabriella:** He's the head Master of Troy Bolton. But why in the world would he be out to get me?

**Miranda:** I don't know.

**Harry: **But things have definitely changed this year.

**Gabriella: **I know it has and we'd be certain of it, Harry.

* * *

**The next day Cece and Troy Bolton at Volterra, Italy.**

**Cece:** Troy, can you stop all of this hating on Gabriella?

**Troy:** No, not until it has come to war.

**Taylor:** Troy, listen to her.

**Troy:** Okay, I am listening.

**Cece:** Troy, you know Gabriella. You should tell Aro to stop this fighting against the Cullens.

**Troy:** You really do care for Gabriella?

**Cece:** Yes. You were a friend to Gabriella once, Troy. But why that fight with her?

**Troy:** Okay, I'll have a talk with Aro. But I try my best.

**Cece: **Troy, you have to take care of Taylor. Because she knows that I wasn't talking to her.

**Troy: **I believe she knows when she's not needed, but I do trust in what I believing, then I won't harm Gabriella.

**Cece: **I know, Troy, but dishonesty won't get you any where in life, Troy.

**Troy: **I've been trying to be honest with Gabriella for the past few days now, but we will never be even.

**Cece: **She won't be even with you, Troy. She has been hurt by you so many times now, but you need to stop whatever have going on with Taylor and you can't deny all the facts that has happening here in Italy. It is clueless.

**Troy: **I guess your right, Cece, but it has to be done.

**Cece:** You need to get over yourself, Troy. Because it would never work between you and Taylor, but as long as Gabriella's alive and turned into whatever Edward is in your world, Troy.

**Troy: **Wait, are you a vampire and how did you get here anyway?

**Cece: **I am a vampire and I ran underneath the water, but it doesn't even matter to you, Troy. You don't care who's feelings you hurt, but it truly did hurt Gabriella and your probably gonna do it again, but forget it, Troy.

* * *

**At lunchtime with Cece as she walked over to the table with Edward.**

**Edward: **Hi, Cece.

**Cece: **Hi, Edward.

**Edward: **How are you, Cece?

**Cece: **I'm fine. You?

**Edward: **I'm good as well and Gabriella is going to be pregnant in the next few days.

**Cece: **I know and I know that Bella is going to be pregnant before Gabriella, but more than that I care about Ty.

**Edward: **Since when?

**Cece: **Since I last saw him, when called me stupid.

**Edward: **Enough of the Cece problem. What happened yesterday?

**Cece:** Edward, I talked to Troy.

**Edward:** And what did he say?

**Cece:** He said he'll have a word with Aro.

**Edward:** So, he's back on our side then.

**Cece:** I think he is.

**Edward:** I've gotta go home now to meet up with Gabriella.

**Cece:** Bye, Edward.

**Edward:** Bye, CeCe.

* * *

**At home time, by Cece and Rocky's locker with Justin Clearwater.**

**Cece:** Hey, Rocky.

**Rocky:** Hey, Cece. So, justin how's Selena?

**Justin:** She's fine. She told me that she is glad to be with me.

**Rocky:** It sounds like she cares about you, Justin.

**Justin:** I am worried that she might leave me for NYC.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Selena:** Hey, guys. What were yous talking about between all of yous?

**Justin:** We were just talking about you, but we weren't talking behind your back at all.

**Selena:** ***Sighs* **Justin, I know about you and Gabriella, but that doesn't mean we can't be girlfriend and boyfriend again.

**Justin: **How did you find out about us both? You lied to me first, before you even told me that you were seeing Edward Cullen, but what this mean to you, Selena? I broke up with Gabriella, so don't pretend you don't know anything about us. Because your on the outside looking in on us both.

**Selena****: **I did it out of love for you, Justin, just to get you back into liking me again as you always would get me into liking you, but I can't forget that you were seeing Gabriella without telling me the real deal between the both of you, but I didn't know you had feelings for that slut of yours, but I can never forgive you for that, Justin, but I will always love you in my heart.

**Rocky:** Selena, Gabriella isn't a slut and neither is anyone here, so better back away from all of the damage you caused here, but not to all of us. You did this all on your own this time, so step off and chill of or just walk away.

**Justin: **I agree with Rocky on this, Selena, but Gabriella's not a slut. I saw you flirting with a boy in the hospital during Gabriella's accident, so don't even try to deny the fact that your letting my love go to Gabriella, right now, but you took it from the one girl that I loved and now she is pregnant, she won't ever come back to me. Because of you and, so you should back away from all the damage you did without telling me that you loved Edward Cullen, but he doesn't love you anymore, in which, Gabriella is so not a slut, if that's what you think.

**Selena: **Why are you defending that slut girl?

**Rocky: **Because she's my best friend in the whole wide world.

**Justin: **She's even my best friend, even if you hate her, but, Selena, I can't be friends with you anymore now, Selena.


	9. Gabriella finds out

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

* * *

**At lunchtime Justin, Cece and Selena.**

**Justin:** Because she's my girlfriend and her mum says they'll be moving to NYC in a few day times. So I truly won't see her around the school or anywhere else in Albuquerque.

**Cece:** So, you really are going to miss her, Justin.

**Justin:** Of course I am, Cece. Gosh you are so stupid at times.

**Cece:** I can't believe you said that, Justin. I mean why would you even say that to me like that? What made you think that I am stupid? We were supposed to be friends, but you just let me down. Just like Ron has let Gabriella down, by lying to her about Hermione.

**Justin:** Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Cece:** Well, maybe you should think before you speak your mind to me next time.

**Justin:** I am sorry that I called you stupid, when I didn't mean it.

**Cece:** It's okay, Justin.

**Justin:** Hi, Selena.

**Cece:** Hi, Selena.

**Justin:** Gabriella told me that you were sick in the girls toilets, but I need to know the answer to the question. Are you pregnant?

**Selena:** No, I am not. What made you think that I was pregnant with a baby or something?

**Justin:** I'm sorry for thinking that you were pregnant, Selena.

**Selena:** That's alright, Justin.

* * *

**Meanwhile in volterra with Aro, Taylor and Troy.**

**Aro:** Ah, Troy, what is the news today?

**Troy:** Cece came to talk to me about Gabriella and asked if we could stop the hating on her.

**Aro:** Well, no I don't take orders from Cece or anybody else.

**Troy:** Ron left for LA and I knew that you were going to say that, Aro, but I know that it has been going on long enough. Los Angeles to get away from Gabriella. So, I think that Hermione's gone as well.

**Aro:** Bella and Carlisle must have figured it out all together, but I think apparently you should be on my side, but just pretend your on their side.

**Troy:** Okay, Master.

**Taylor:** And what about me?

**Aro:** Your to stay here on my side.

**Taylor:** I love you, Troy.

**Troy:** I love you too, Taylor.

**Taylor:** You don't trust me. Do you, Aro?

**Aro:** No, I don't trust you, Taylor. I can only trust Troy to do what he's doing.

* * *

**Mean while in New York City with Hermione, Ron and Miss. Weasley.**

**Ron:** Mum, dad can I go to visit my friends in Albuquerque?

**Miss Weasley:** Yes you can, Ronald.

**Ron:** I am gonna stay in Forks for a few nights. Hermione, do wanna come with me to Albuquerque and Forks?

**Hermione:** Sure why not. I would love to go with you, Ron.

**Ron:** Let's get my dad to drive me to Forks.

**Hermione:** Okay, Ron.

**Ron:** Why did you leave albuquerque?

**Hermione:** Because of you, Ron.

**Ron:** Because of me?

**Hermione:** Yes, because of you Ron.

**Mr. Weasley:** Here we are and this is our stop.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Forks with Edward, Gabriella, Alice, Carlisle, Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper.**

**Edward:** Gabriella, you've hadn't spoken in days. Why?

**Gabriella:** Because I am not pregnant and I am not a vampire, ever since Troy left me to be with Taylor, but I need to move on with my life and even if it takes a thousand years or a thousand miles from where I'm going with you, Edward.

**Edward:** I'll take care of you, Gabriella, even if it takes a thousand miles or even a thousand years.

**Gabriella:** I know you will, Edward.

**Alice:** Carlisle, we have to keep Gabriella away from Ron. Because he's coming to Forks.

**Carlisle:** Should we tell her, Alice?

**Alice:** No, we shouldn't tell her about Ron, but, I'm afraid I am gonna have to tell her about Ron.

**Carlisle:** Jasper, I need you to take Gabriella to England away from here.

**Jasper:** Carlisle, are you sure about this?

**Carlisle:** I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Jasper:** Does he know?

**Carlisle:** No, he doesn't yet.

**Jacob:** Perhaps I can help with keeping an a close eye on Gabriella. Edward can come with me and her even. Too live in England forever, but Carlisle, your family and yourself will have to come with us. Bella and her dad can come as well. Leah can come with us, even Seth can come with us.

**Carlisle:** I know, but what about Sam and Paul?

**Jacob:** They can come with us as well. There's enough plane tickets to get to England.

**Rosalie:** He's got the right idea, Carlisle and where's Emmet and Esme?

**Edward:** Their be back soon. They've gone hunting in the woods for animal blood. Carlisle, we have to live in a country side where there's just trees and no people, even if there are shops around, while Gabriella's not pregnant.

**Alice: **Gabriella, get in here. We need to talk to you about Ron.

**Gabriella: **Coming, Alice.

**Edward:** Alice said that Ron is coming here in the next few days and we have to move away from here.

**Gabriella: **I know and that is exactly what I was thinking about yesterday afternoon.

**Carlisle: **We know and it's the right thing to do, but we have to protect you from him, but we're moving after tomorrow. Because tomorrow is the wedding day of your life, Gabriella.

* * *

**Mean while with Bella, Gabriella, Bella's mother and father.**

**Renee:** I heard I've got a daughter named Gabriella. Where is she, Bella?

**Bella:** Up in mine and her bedroom. Mum, do you think your her mother and father?

**Charlie:** We are her parents, Bella. We were at the hospital when we had the accident, before we were pregnant with you. Gabriella was the first one born and her surname was not Gabriella Montez. It was known as Gabriella Natalie Montez Swan was her full name.

**Bella:** So, Gabriella happens to be my sister?

**Charlie:** Yes, she is.

**Bella:** I am proud that she is my older sister.

**Gabriella:** Your my real parents?

**Renee:** Yes, we are your real parents, Gabriella. The Montez's took you from us, ever since you were a baby.

**Gabriella:** Why didn't you tell me that they were my parents, Bella?

**Bella:** Because I didn't know.

**Gabriella:** So, what happens now?

**Renee:** I don't know.

**Charlie:** I don't know what happens now.

**Bella:** neither, do I.

**Gabriella:** Shoot, I gotta go. Edward is planning on meeting me in a hour.

**Charlie:** I know, Carlisle phoned an hour ago just to remind you about Edward meeting you.

**Gabriella:** I know and thank you for tellling me.

**Charlie:** Your welcome, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** And Charlie, we are going to the Untied Kingdom in a few days time. Edward said and I had to listen deeply to him. Bella you are coming with us as well.

**Bella:** Am I?

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are coming with us, but we leave after tomorrow. Because I've got a wedding.

* * *

**Meanwhile with, Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Gabriella meet at the Cullen House.**

**Carlisle:** Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **Hi, Carlisle.

**Carlisle:** Edward's waiting for you downstairs.

**Gabriella: **Okay.

**Carlisle: **Alice will show you the way down to her new room with Edward, won't you, Alice?

**Alice:** Of course I will, Carlisle.

**Carlisle: **You may ran along now, Alice and Gabriella.

**Alice and Gabriella: **Okay.

**Edward: **Carlisle, why did I ever fall in love with a human?

**Carlisle: **Just be happy with Gabriella. Because I fell in love with Esme.

**Edward: **Carlisle, I just wanted to thank you and Gabriella has been a good girlfriend to me as in I've wanted for her forever.

**Carlisle: **You and her will always be together forever and it was a promise that yous would keep together forever in your life.

**Edward:** I know, but will we have our own house, instead of the Manor house?

**Carlisle: **Yes, you will, Edward.


	10. New Members

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin:** Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle:** I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are coming with us.

* * *

**Bella:** When are we going to the Untied Kingdom?

**Gabriella:** After tomorrow night, but we won't be coming back at all, Bella.

**Bella:** What?!

**Charlie:** Bella, you don't need to yell at her. She's just telling us what's going to happen to her.

**Gabriella:** Thank you, dad.

**Charlie:** Your welcome, Gabriella.

**Renee:** Why are you moving to the UK?

**Bella:** I know what she means by moving to the UK.

**Renee:** Gabriella, are you alright?

**Gabriella:** Yes, just a little bit sick and I've been having morning sickness.

**Charlie:** Should we get Carlisle over?

**Bella:** Gabriella's fine, dad.

**Gabriella:** Bella, why don't you go to your room?

**Bella:** Okay, I'll go up to my room then.

**Charlie:** Good girl, Bella.

* * *

**Mean while at the Cullen house with Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Esme, Jasper and Alice.**

**Carlisle:** Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Rosalie:** Do you?

**Carlisle:** Yes, we do, Rosalie.

**Esme:** We need to take her to Untied kingdom now. Don't we?

**Carlisle:** Yes, Esme. We have to take her to the Untied Kingdom right now.

**Alice:** Gabriella was sick half an hour ago.

**Carlisle:** I know she was, but I hope we can get her there fast by a plane or private jet.

**Emmet:** I agree with Private jet.

**Jasper:** So, do I.

**Edward:** I told Gabriella that I would take care of her.

**Carlisle:** We all know that, Edward, but right now we to get her to the Untied Kingdom and I have to do some check ups on her to see how the baby is doing.

**Alice:** Carlisle, we have to tell Edward about the baby.

**Carlisle:** I know we have to, Alice.

**Edward:** Tell me what, Alice?

**Alice:** The truth is that the baby ain't Troys.

**Edward:** So, who's baby is it?

**Alice:** Let Gabriella explain it to you, Edward.

* * *

**Mean while with Ron and Hermione.**

**Ron:** I hope when we get to Forks that we can see Gabriella.

**Hermione:** Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Ron:** What?!

**Hermione:** She has moved on to someone else.

**Ron:** And who is that someone?

**Hermione:** No-one that you know of, Ron.

**Ron:** Is that because of the break-up between us both?

**Hermione:** Yes, it is. Gabriella has moved on. So, should you, Ron.

**Ron:** I know, but is she pregnant with mine or Troy's baby?

**Hermione:** The truth is that she is not pregnant with yours and Troy's baby.

**Ron:** So, she ain't pregnant with my child?

**Hermione:** No, she ain't and it's a good thing too.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jacob, Seth and Bella.**

**Bella:** Jacob, you gonna have talk some sense into Gabriella.

**Jacob:** I don't have to do any thing for you, Bella. Gabriella is my friend, Bella.

**Bella:** I know she is, but I just found out that I am moving to Untied Kingdom.

**Jacob:** Look, Bella, I love you to bits, but you need to think what's best for Gabriella.

**Bella:** Fine. I'll think about it.

**Jacob:** Good, I'm glad you are.

**Bella:** Any way, I gotta go. I am meeting up with the Cullen family. Edward's going over to my house to talk with Gabriella.

**Jacob:** I know.

**(Seth walks into the room and watches Jacob's girlfriend leave the room)**

**Seth:** I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Jacob:** I know, Seth.

**Seth:** I have to go and meet up with Edward. Because he needs me to help out with the packing for Gabriella's stuff now.

**Jacob:** We have a two new members, Seth.

**Seth:** Do we?

**Jacob:** Yes, we do.

**Seth:** what are their names?

**Jacob:** Mitchie and Damon.

**Seth:** I'll see you later and tell Damon and Mitchie that I said hi.

**Jacob:** I will.

* * *

**Mean while with Alice, Seth, Gabriella and Edward.**

**Edward:** Gabriella, why didn't you tell me?

**Gabriella:** Because I didn't know how to tell you, Edward.

**Edward:** What is it, Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** I am pregnant with your baby.

**Edward:** So, I'm going to be a father in the next few days?

**Gabriella:** You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Edward:** Thank you for telling me the honest truth, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Edward:** So, what do we do now?

**Gabriella:** I don't know.

**Edward:** I love you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella:** I love you too, Edward.

**Edward:** I forgot that Seth was coming over tonight.

**Alice:** He's here, Edward.

**Edward:** Thank you, Alice.

**Alice:** Your welcome, Edward.

**Seth:** Hi, Edward. I am here to help with the packing.

**Edward:** I know, you are.

* * *

**Mean while with Aro, Jane, Troy and Taylor.**

**Aro:** Did you know that your friend is pregnant?

**Taylor:** Yes, I did know that my friend is pregnant, but I'm happy that I am a vampire and not a human that gives birth.

**Aro:** I am proud that you are not pregnant, then.

**Troy:** I am proud of that as well.

**Aro:** You heard that didn't you, Troy?

**Troy:** Every woord of it, Aro.

**Aro:** Jane, where's Alec?

**Jane:** He's in his room probably.

**Aro:** I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her family, but we must protect and help the Cullen's protect Gabriella Swan, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen clan family. Because they might need us to help them in the next few days

**Jane:** I know we can't, Aro.

**Troy:** I need to meet Gabriella sometime.

**Aro:** You do know that Gabriella doesn't love you, Troy.

**Troy:** I can see that, Aro, but as I said I would like to meet her sometime.

**(Alec walks into the room and sees Aro talking about Gabriella Swan) **

* * *

**Mean while with the Cullen house.**

**Carlisle:** Alright. Is everything packed and ready to go to the Untied Kingdom?

**Esme:** Everything is ready.

**Rosalie:** Yes, everything is ready.

**Emmet:** Everything's ready.

**Jasper:** Apart from me and Alice.

**Esme:** Well, start packing, Jasper and Alice.

**Carlisle:** Is Gabriella's stuff ready to go to Untied Kingdom as well?

**Tyler:** Yes, her stuff is ready and her family is ready to go as well. Her mum is coming with phil and Charlie's coming with Bella.

**Rosalie:** Wait, who's her mum and dad?

**Esme:** Renee and Charlie are her real parents.

**Rosalie:** Are they?

**Carlisle:** Yes, are her are her real parents.

**Rosalie:** Oh, but they've been lying about the car accident, then.

**Seth:** We saw Gabriella walking and we don't know what happened.

**(Just then Alice phoned Edward who was in an Brazilian island on a honeymoon) **

******Edward:** Gabriella, wake up.

**Alice: **Edward, what's happened?

**Edward: **I know it's impossible, but I think I got Gabriella pregnant.

**Alice:** I'll put Carlisle on to the phone.

**Carlisle: **Edward, bring her here and I need We need to get her in the car to the plane, then we take the car to our new house.

**Edward:** Okay.

**Carlisle: **I need to check her pulse and bring her home.


	11. Chances

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Edward:** Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron:** Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella: *Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie:** Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella:** I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward:** That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella:** Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione:** You two are history.

**Ron:** How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece:** Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle:** Yes, you can't.

**Bella:** Remember that she broke up with you.

**Gabriella:** He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece:** For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin:** Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle:** I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's acturally human and I ran a DNA test and unfornately she's pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella:** Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle:** Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione:** Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth:** I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella:** You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro:** I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward:** Gabriella, wake up.

* * *

**Edward took Gabriella back home to the Cullen house and they had her stuff packed in the boxes**

**Edward: *Sighs* **Carlisle we're home and Gabriella's un-conscious.

**Carlisle: **She will be alright, Edward. You can trust me, can't you?

**Edward:** Yes, I can trust, Carlisle, but I hope she'll rise in the morning.

**Carlisle: **You, the babies and Gabriella are now a family, but we must not give the immortal child to Aro.

**Edward:** Why couldn't I see why she fell to the floor and plus she needs my help, but as I said before. I promised that I would protect her, from all of the baddie vampires out there, even if it takes many years for her and my family now.

**Carlisle: **You must be done, Edward.

**Edward: **I know I must do what's best for my child and my wife now, but I must hope for the best for Gabriella.

**Damon: **I'll help your family as well, Edward, but even if you say no I will understand you in your permission, Edward.

**Edward: **I wouldn't mind you helping out with Gabriella and my baby, but I won't mind, but you have to be gone in the next few days.

**Carlisle: **It would be a pleasure for Gabriella as getting weaker. Because of the babies growen stronger, but we must change her in a few days, then we must see to the twin girls and Gabriella is going to be one tough new-born to the family. We have to take care of her and to make sure that she's alright.

**Damon: **I know and if the babies get any stronger by the minute, then we should change her. Because their crushing her from the inside out, but I take my chances, Carlisle.

* * *

**Seth walks into the room to help Carlisle and Edward to put Gabriella into the car. **

**Carlisle:** Seth, can you help us put Gabriella into the car?

**Seth:** Sure, I will help you, Carlisle.

**Edward:** Thank you, Seth.

**Rosalie:** Has anyone phoned her dad?

**Esme:** No, we haven't been able to call her parents.

**Jasper:** We need to get in contact with Aro.

**Carlisle:** Remember that Aro's not on our side.

**Jasper:** It's just a suggestion for her.

**Sam:** We need to get Paul to come with us, Carlisle.

**Edward:** We've got 34 tickets for every person.

**Sam:** So, that means everybody is going to the Untied Kingdom?

**Carlisle:** Yes, that is what is happening, everybody is going to the Untied Kingdom.

* * *

**Mean while with Sharpay and Jason.**

**Sharpay:** Hey, Jason.

**Jason:** Hey, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** Haven't you heard from Troy and Taylor?

**Jason:** The last time I heard that they were in Italy.

**Sharpay:** Have you heard from Gabriella?

**Jason:** I haven't heard from her in months now.

**Sharpay:** Why not?

**Jason:** Because I heven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay:** Where is Troy now.

**Jason:** Volterra. He's in Volterra with Aro.

**Sharpay:** That's all I needed to know, Jason. So, where's Ryan?

**Jason:** He's been doing music sessions with Kelsi, but I totally think that their secretly dating and I heard they both got engagged with each other.

**Sharpay:** That means I have to interogate their relationship with them both.

**Jason:** Sharpay, I don't think that's a good idea to intrude their relationship.

**Sharpay:** Why?

**Jason:** Because it would be wrong to rip them apart from each other, then they would realised who made them suffer, but at the end of the day, they'll forgive you, Sharpay.

**Sharpay:** Then I won't do it then, Jason. Because you've just proven my point of view.

* * *

**Mean while with Aro and Troy.**

**Aro:** Troy, I think Taylor's pregnant.

**Troy:** What do you mean she's pregnant?

**Aro:** Because I could hear a heart beat from her stomach.

**Troy:** Is she gonna be okay?

**Aro:** Yes, she is, but we'll have to kill Taylor's baby.

**Troy:** Why do you want to kill Taylor and my baby, Aro?

**Aro:** So, we just have a child for Gabriella and Bella when they both are born. Gabriella's dying and Bella's not, she's part werewolf.

**Troy:** How did you know that she is a werewolf, Aro?

**Aro:** Because she's found her imprint, when he imprinted on her for a purpose reason to as why.

**Troy:** So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire in the next few days?

**Aro:** Yes, that does mean she gonna change into a vampire. Riley has been waiting to meet Gabriella as a new born vampire.

**Troy:** I know.

**Aro:** You should know, Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Ron and Hermione get into the car to drive to Forks. **

**Ron: **Hi, Cece.

**Cece:** Hi, Ron.

**Ron: **How have you been?

**Cece: **I've been good and I almost got a boyfriend a few days ago.

**Ron: **Oh, alright, but have you seen Gabriella?

**Cece: **Not since she left Forks high and she's married now.

**Ron: **What do you mean 'she's married'?

**Cece:** See that's question I was afraid of, Ron.

**Justin: **Ron, I think you should leave. Because I think Hermione might be looking for you, Ron.

**Hermione: **I think you should go, Justin, but Ron has other plans for getting Gabriella to like him again.

**Ron: **I will make her fall for me when the time is right.

**Hermione: **We all know she will, Ron.

**Justin: **But you need to give it a rest, Ron.

**Draco: **She will never fall in love with Ron, Hermione.

**Ron: **Well, I knew it was going to be a problem to you, Draco.

* * *

**Mean while back with Carlisle and the others on the plane.**

**Carlisle:** Gabriella, your awake. How are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm fine.

**Carlisle:** We're almost at the UK now. Edward has been waiting for you to wake up after long sleep you had.

**Gabriella:** Well, tell him I am wide awake now.

**Carlisle:** I will, but first I have to do a check up on the fetus to see how's it doing.

**Gabriella:** I know, Carlisle.

**Carlisle:** You should get some rest, while I go to talk with Edward.

**Gabriella:** Okay, I will.

**Edward:** Is Gabriella awake, Carlisle?

**Carlisle:** Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Edward:** Is it?

**Carlisle:** Yes, they are broken.

**Edward:** Can I see her, Carlisle?

**Carlisle:** Of course you can, Edward.

* * *

**Mean while on the other part of the plane with Jacob and Bella.**

**Jacob:** How's my baby doing, Bella?

**Bella:** The baby has been fine and I felt it kick early on.

**Jacob:** Carlisle says that Gabriella is dying, but it's not her time to die on the plane.

**Bella:** I am glad you cared for my big sister when she started in Forks High School, Jacob.

**Jacob:** That's why I chosed you over Edward Cullen.

**Bella:** I know what the Cullen's are vampires and your a werewolf. I love you for that, Jacob Black.

**Jacob:** I love you for that as well.

**Bella:** Where's your friend Seth?

**Jacob:** He's with Leah and his new girlfriend.

**Bella:** Who's his new girlfriend?

**Jacob:** Your best friend Jessica. Jessica's also a werewolf as well.

**Bella:** Love never dies, does it, Jacob?

**Jacob:** No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.


	12. United Kingdom

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the plane with Phoebe, Alice, Jasper and Jay.**

**Phoebe** : Chandler still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Alice**: I know, Phoebe, but can you at least sit down.

**Phoebe**: Why would it matter to you, Alice Cullen?

**Alice**: Because your making me look nervous, but I need to talk with Jasper. About Gabriella Montez and about the baby that she's having any time soon, but I hope Ron never finds us in another country. Because if he does we'll kill him and he need to apologise to Gabriella for what he has done to her by breaking her heart, but it was repaired by Edward's love for her healed it up. Because she had a big whole in her heart true story. I think Ron is nearly to close to Forks, but he doesn't know that we left.

**Jasper**: Don't worry he'll figure it out, Alice.

**Jay**: Phoebe, I've been looking all over for you.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Jay**: How did that dark haired girl know your name, Phoebe?

**Phoebe**: Because we use to be friends, when were in pre-school.

**Jay**: Huh, you don't say, Phoebe Halliwell.

**Phoebe**: Of course I don't say, Jay.

**Jay: **Alice, do you think Gabriella will be alright after what I heard Troy did to her by making her bang her head of the wall in the hallway?

**Alice: **Of course she'll be alright, but she's pregnant and she has suffered enough for this year, then Troy and Ron need to clean up their acts. Because it's time to change.

**Jasper:** You've got that right, Alice.

**Alice:** I knew I was right, Jasper.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Draco, Jasper and Sam.**

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's unconscious and Edward's going to bring the car around, but I think he's gonna run her there, Rosalie.

**Rosalie**: Alice also told me that Ronald Weasley is coming towards our old house and he doesn't know that we left our old house, but I didn't leave a note behind to let him know that we had left the Cullen house.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's is not going to last for a few days, but for now, all I can do is pray that she'll be alright, then we have to change her after the baby is born into the Cullen family. Charlie promise to stay away, until she's better.

**Rosalie**: I know and I promised that I would help Edward protect her from harm. James Potter is with Harry about Hermione and Weaslibee.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Rosalie**: Hi, Draco. I'm glad you could make it here.

**Draco**: Severus told that I should live with yous, until the war is over. Because Lord Voldemort is after Harry Potter, but that isn't the matter here, the matter is about Gabriella Montez and Aro said that he's going to kill Taylor's child and keep Gabriella's and Bella swan's child alive.

**Carlisle**: Thank for the information, Draco Malfoy.

**Draco**: Your welcome, but I heard that Bella's a werewolf and she's told Gabriella that she discover that Gabriella's a vampire.

**Carlisle**: I just hope she won't kill her. Because her parents worry about her and Bella should keep her distance away from Gabriella.

**Esme**: Well, I'm sure that we'll protect her as long as she's alive, but she's a strong girl.

**Jasper**: I heard that Bella went hunting for food with Jacob, but she was looking for her sister, so that she can kill her, but she won't get her hands on her. Sam, is there something you can do to help us keep Gabriella alive with all the werewolf's you can get to keep Gabriella alive, while we hunt for food? Gabriella needs blood to drink to help the child. Edward's already hunted for food and staying to look after her while she sleeps peacefully on the couch.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Draco**: Okay, I better go get some sleep. Because I'm having a busy day tomorrow and I need to keep close eye on Gabriella in the morning just before I go to work in the morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts.**

**Blaise**: Pansy, Draco has been gone all day today.

**Pansy**: ***Sighs*** I can't imagine why and he told me he's helping the Cullen family to look after Gabriella Montez, then he would be in...in the afternoon.

**Blaise**: Crabbe and Goyle, where are yous going?

**Crabbe**: To get something to eat.

**Pansy**: Why are yous always hungry when ever we finish our food already?

**Goyle**: I don't know why, Pansy. Maybe, because I have an addiction to eating food. Or something.

**Tess**: What is Mitchie up too, Shane?

**Shane**: I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure to find out why.

**Pansy**: Tess, everybody's going away for the summer and I know one thing for sure.

**Shane**: Wait, how do you know that she is going away on holiday?

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Blaise**: And how do you know of this, Pansy?

**Pansy**: What I know of this is, because of everybody's going away on holiday, but I know, that the Mud-blood is away on holiday with the boy who broke Gabriella's heart, by not telling her the real deal, but I still think he has feelings for her, then as we all know that she will never go back into loving him ever again after what he did to her.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Tess: **But does Gabriella know that he wants her back after what he did to her, by dumping her and, by lying to her behind her back?

**Shane:** Well, after all he is just being Ron and if I were him I would never mess with a girls head, who was trying to get to her by lying. That is definitely something that I wouldn't do to a girl, but if he ever shows his face. I would never want to be his friend ever again.

**Rose:** Your right, Shane. You have never done that in your entire life. Because your a smart guy and you sure know how to make a girl happy with what you have to offer her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella, Chandler, Carlisle, Riker, Esme, Gordon, Peter, Elena, Damon, Stefan and Edward.**

**Edward**: Your awake, Carlisle's gone to bring the car around, instead of running you there from here.

**Gabriella**: I was out cold, wasn't I?

**Edward**: Yes, you were, Gabriella.

**Esme**: Let's hope for the best.

**Peter**: Hi, guys.

**Edward**: Hi, Peter.

**Gabriella**: Hi, Peter.

**Chandler**: Hi , guys.

**Carlisle**: Edward, is Gabriella awake from the Consciousness?

**Edward**: Yeah, Why?

**Carlisle**: I need to check her heart rate.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: No, I sure don't need any help, Damon, I'll be fine doing the check up on her heart from here now, so she should be fine with me, Damon.

**Damon**: Okay, Carlisle.

**Edward**: Carlisle, Alice has everything in our suitcases ready to go to our new and it's a Cullen's manor, but we've got a big house. It has a lot of rooms, but Bella won't be living with us. She'll be living in another house called 'Swan Manor', even Bella's boyfriend is going to be living with both of them in the same house, but it's north east of us.

**Carlisle**: Where's Seth staying?

**Emmet**: With us, Carlisle.

* * *

**The car should up and ready to take Gabriella to their new house.**

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Sam**: Who will I be nearest to, Carlisle?

**Carlisle**: You'll be closest to Jasper and Alice.

**Rosalie**: Who will I be with?

**Carlisle**: You'll be closest to Gabriella and Edward, so would Emmet and Damon.

**Leah**: Can I be with my brother, Seth?

**Carlisle**: Yes, your going to be with is and us, even your brother.

**Harry**: Where will I stay?

**Esme**: Next to Gabriella and Edward, Harry.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Carlisle**: Yes and this Manor is big enough. Because Draco's family made it big for us. It has like 29 toilets.

**Jasper**: It is all our house now and we own it now.

**Esme**: Let's get everything into our new house and put in our bedrooms, even bathrooms.

**Alice**: I had a vision.

**Jasper**: What was it about, Alice?

**Alice**: It's about Gabriella. In the next 3 days she'll die.

**Carlisle**: And then we'll be able to change her after the baby is born and we need to make sure that Ron doesn't find out where we live.

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Carlisle: **I know we do, but what choice do we have.

**Gordon: **I just what to know why would Ron want to come here to Gabriella after what he done to her?

**Carlisle: **I know right, but Gabriella needs us. Edward, is Gabriella awake?

**Edward: **Yes, but she can't move at all. Because I told her not to move, until Carlisle comes to see you awake.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Rosalie**: That'll be another image to keep me up at night, Esme.

**Carlisle**: Besides vampires don't sleep, Rosalie.

**Rosalie: **I was joking, Carlisle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Volterra.**

**Aro**: Bella's child is born already and Gabriella's going to die in 3 days.

**Troy**: Why is she going to die?

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Jane**: She won't have a long time to live, but I heard that their going to change her into a new-born.

**Aro**: I know and the child will be half-human and half-vampire like his or her father and mother.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Aro**: We will actually, Taylor.

**Troy**: Neither did I, Taylor.

**Alec**: Should I go over to see if they need help?

**Aro**: Yes, you should, Alec.

**Troy**: What are you helping them, Aro?

**Aro**: Yes, I am.

**Jane**: That is very generous of you, Aro.

**Aro**: I hope that Gabriella will be alright. Now go, Alec.

**Alec**: Okay, I will.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cece, Deuce, Rocky, Monica, Justin and Tyler. **

**Tyler:** I am dating Selena, but Justin doesn't know that I'm dating her.

**Cece:** You are gonna have to tell Justin that Selena Gomez is dating you and not him any more.

**Deuce: **He has to tell him, otherwise Justin is going to find out about the both of them and this'll break his heart.

**Rocky: **Monica, can you do something to get Justin away from Selena, whenever he asks her why she hasn't phoned him at all?

**Monica****:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **Hey, what did I miss?

**Tyler:** You missed nothing, Justin. We were just talking about you...***Gets cut off by Monica***

**Monica:** So, has Selena been okay? Because I heard she is or been talking to someone about you and her dating at any time.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece: **Well, what can she do if she doesn't know? I thought you liked Gabriella and now she's left us behind.

**Justin:** How did you know I was dating Gabriella? The girl who I use to like, before I met her and, then broke-up with her, but I still have feelings for her and I think Selena knows about us secretly dating without her consent.

**Rocky**: Well, Justin, you should have thought of that before she went hay-wire and fled the country.

**Justin: **What do you mean she left the country?

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Monica: **How did you know she left the country with the Cullen clan family?

**Cece****: **That's the part I left out. She said I wasn't allowed mention that to yous lot, that is part of the story I left out and they won't be coming back ever again.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I don't know why, Deuce, but sometimes these things happen for a reason, but it's not her fault.

**Justin:** We know it's not her fault, but we just need to know why she left the country without telling us first.

**Monica: **Sometimes these things happen to us and we can't stop it from happening to all of us, then someday we have to move on, just like Gabriella has and always will, but we can't blame her for all the pain that has happened in her life.

**Rocky: **I think it's time to move on from all that has happened this year and happened to Gabriella.

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.


	13. Tyler's girlfriend and Rest

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

**Chandler:** still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Monica****:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jessie, Tyler and Cece.**

**Jessie: **We know that, Tyler.

**Tyler:** Are you really that sneaky, Jessie?

**Jessie: **No, but I'm kinda in a middle of something here, Tyler.

**Cece:** Tyler, I think she's on to you bad.

**Tyler:** How could she be on to me, Cece?

**Cece: **Because I think she likes you Tyler Salvatore.

**Tyler:** Well, if you like me, Jessie. Why haven't you told me before?

**Jessie: **Tyler, it was because I haven't met you before and I'm that you feel that way, but I totally understand the way you feel about me.

**Tyler: **My curfew is in an hour and, Jessie, I like you, but just as a friend, but until I decide what faith decided to put me with you, but right I don't feel anything for you as do I feel for Cece.

**Cece: **Since when did you start liking me, Tyler?

**Tyler: **Since the first day we met each other, but if you don't like me. I'm totally okay with whatever you decide on.

**Cece: **Tyler, I do like you and I would be your girlfriend. Because you do push through to me and you've even tried, but it's like Gabriella said to her fiancée. She would never use him just to make another guy jealous.

**Tyler: **I know. Because I trust you, Cece, even if it takes a thousand days in between us both.

**Cece:** I know and I love forever and ever, Tyler.

**Jessie: **Well, I just leave you two love birds alone.

**Tyler: **Bye, Jessie.

**Cece: **Bye, Jessie.

**(Jessie leaves the room leaving Tyler and Cece to talk alone)**

**Tyler: **Cece, have you ever been kissed on the lips before?

**Cece: **No, I haven't been on the lips before, but I have waited too long for it.

**Tyler: **Well, you don't have to wait any longer now, Cece.

**Cece: **I know I don't, Tyler and I have been dying to hear you say that, but I have never been kissed by you or any other guys. Because Rocky knows that why I never get dates with any of the boys at school.

* * *

**In the UK with the Cullen family talking about Gabriella Swan.**

**Carlisle: **Edward, Gabriella is going to be okay, but she needs her rest.

**Edward: **I know, but did you check her heart rate.

**Carlisle:** Her heart will give up soon, but we need to keep her calm.

**Edward: **I know, but if her heart keeps on speeding up, she'll die.

**Carlisle: **We already accounted that, but we do need to put her on the sofa, so the rest of us can watch her, while she sleeps.

**(Emmet walks into the room with Rosalie)**

**Rosalie: **So, what did we miss?

**Carlisle: **We were just talking about Gabriella Swan.

**Emmet:** Okay, but are we going to move her down to the sofa?

**Carlisle: **Yes, we are, but later tonight, when she wakes up from her sleep.

**Rosalie: **Okay.

**Esme: **Where's Alice and Jasper?

**Carlisle: **Their out hunting for animal blood.

**Rosalie:** Oh, me and Emmet are going to hunt in an hour or two.

**Carlisle: **We know, Rosalie, but we need to keep a close eye on Gabriella.

**Edward: *Sighs* **I'll watch her through out the entire night, but only till dawn.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Edward will take the first shift tonight, but first you need to hunt, Edward.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Cece, Deuce, Ty and Rocky. **

**Rocky: **I've heard that Cece's got a boyfriend named Tyler.

**Cece: **Rocky, does it matter to you, Rocky?

**Rocky: **Er, no, but I've already got a boyfriend and it's not the one who bullies you.

**Cece: **It's Logan. Isn't it, Rocky?

**Rocky: **How did you know about us, Cece?

**Cece:** Since you lied to me, but I think I can't be your friend, Rocky, since you've been keeping the secret from me. For now own I'm hanging around with Guther and Tinker, instead of you.

**Rocky: **Cece, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Logan, since you both hate each other so much, but I will stick by his side. Because yous both were suppose to be step-brother and step-sister, but since you can't trust us anymore now, but I'm really sorry.

**Cece: **Bye, Rocky and I will never ever be your friend again.

**Rocky: **please, Cece, wait, I am very sorry.

**(Cece leaves to ran away with Tyler to the United Kingdom, but she doesn't) **

**Deuce: **Rocky, what did you do to Cece?

**Rocky: **She left and fled the country with Tyler.

**Deuce: **Why did you hurt the only friend you had?

**Rocky:** Because she got mad with me on not telling her about Logan.

**Ty: **You've driven the one friend away from us, but you've hurt our friend, by not telling her about you and Logan, but you truly driven away our good friend.

**Rocky: **I've been trying to tell her about me and Logan for the past few days now, but she wasn't listening to me.

**Tyler: **Cece told me that you hurt her feelings, but you've driven her away from all of her best friends in the world and you've even lied to her, which makes her hate you forever, but she trusted you, even if she doesn't trust you now, but you and Logan have been lying to her, even putting the plot on her. When will you stop, Rocky?

**Rocky: **Look, I'm sorry I hurt your girlfriend, but I had nothing to do with the Logan thing.

**Tyler:** Sure you did, Rocky, but at the end of the day, she will never forgive you for what you did to her for lying to her, Rocky.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez in the music room.**

**Ally: **Austin, you've been staring at Kira for like an hour already.

**Austin: **I know I have, but I think I like her for who she is.

**Ally:** I know you like her, but I thought you liked me, Austin.

**Austin: **At first I did, but I guess I feel what I feel for Kira and I would take her out any day.

**Ally: **You know what? Your dating someone who you don't even know and now you see why I hide my face everyday. It's because of you, Austin. I'm such an idiot to even think like that about you, but I'm moving on.

**Trish:** How can you be so jealous, Ally?

**Ally: **I'm not jealous, Trish, I'm just mad at Austin.

**Dez:** Ally, you do have a bit of jealousy in you.

**Ally:** You know what? I am leaving the country to be in India, but that doesn't mean I'm coming back to see yous lot, but yous won't ever see me again and I plan on going to New York City school, but I wasn't hoping for this to come.

**Trish: **Ally, wait, we're sorry that we upset you, but you are jealous of Austin being with Kira, instead of you.

**(Austin watches as Ally leaves the room to pack up her things with her dad) **

**Austin: **Mr. Dawson, do you mind if I talk to Ally for a moment?

**Mr. Dawson:** No, not at this moment after what you to her.

**Austin:** Please, Sir, it will be only for a moment or two, but I promise that I will leave after I have spoken with her for a bit.

**Mr. Dawson:** Well, make it quick, Austin. Because she's really upset with you.

**Austin: **Thank you!

**(Mr. Dawson leaves the room) **

**Ally: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Austin? Because I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can't leave my dad waiting on me coming down the stairs.

**Austin: **I know, but I am truly sorry about what I said to hurt, but I truly do belong with Kira and not you. Because I use to think I like you, when I don't.

**Ally: **Well, I'm tired of all of this right now, but, Austin, if you truly love her, go to her, but when the time is right, she'll realise that you like, but in defence I would never prove myself wrong. Because I know when I'm right, but stay away from me.

**Mr. Dawson: **Ally, the car leaves any minute now, but I can ask it to wait on you.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Forks high school.**

**Justin: **Matt, you get back here with those books.

**Matt:** Come and get me if you can.

**Selena:** Matt, give him those books back.

**Justin: **Stay out of this, Selena.

**Matt:** Yeah, but your messing with us, Selena.

**Selena: **Justin, I'm only trying to you boys from hurting each other un the hallway.

**Justin: **We do what ever we please, Selena, after what you said about my ex-girlfriend, who has fled the country.

**Matt: **What do you mean that she left the country?

**Justin: **She was my girlfriend, Matt, but she has ran away. Because of the truth I told her about me and Selena, but she has moved on and I know wherever she is I will find her and bring her back home.

**Selena: **Dude, she's in Canada with Tyler and them lot. Deal with it already, Justin Clearwater.

**Justin: **I think I heard enough out of you, Selena Whiter.

**Selena: **I am really sorry that I drove your girlfriend away from you, Justin, but you heard the girl for your self. She didn't even like you, because you lied to her about the both of us, Justin. She even trusted you, but you wouldn't give up, until you through her away to Edward Cullen and that's why she's a slut.

**Matt: **Selena, you need to lay of and Justin already established that with her already, but he had to do the right thing, by letting her go of to Edward the love of her life, Selena.

**Selena: **Okay, fine and I will lay of, but also chill lax up in my room, but first I've got a story to read in home EC and, I'll be writing an essay on The Three Musketeers story, but I will be finished in the next few days of my life.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Edward and Emmet. **

**Emmet: *Whispers to him* **How is she doing, Edward?

**Edward: **She's fine, but Carlisle gave her some morphine to ease the pain of hers a few hours ago.

**Emmet: **Edward, she will be alright, but it's getting worse.

**Edward: **I know and in the next few days, Carlisle will have to check her heart rate.

**Emmet: **Dataksaid be sure in the next few days that there'll be a storm coming in a few days. Or so.

**Edward: **It soundslike he's trying to help us here and there ain't a warning for us at all.

**Emmet:** I know he, but he says that Defiance maybe in the need of our help and may need their help to get Gabriella to Defiance, so he could work with the doctors there in Defiance.

**Edward: **I know, Emmet, but what choice do we have to protect her and my baby.

**Emmet:** We should go and talk to Carlisle about this as well, but for now let's just give it a rest already.

**(Carlisle walks into the room to check Gabriella's pulse) **

**Carlisle: **What were yous two talking about, while I was gone?

**Emmet: **Edward and, I were talking about Defiance and they were wondering if we could help them. Because they said there's a disease or virus going around, but they said we need to bring Gabriella Swan along with us to Defiance.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Emmet and thanks for telling me, but in the next few days Gabriella will die. Or maybe, even pass away, but we can't let that happen.

**Emmet:** I know we won't, but Gabriella is going to one tough little new-born, we get to Defiance in the next few days, then we can watch her, while she sleeps in a hospital bed, but right now, she needs all the strength she can get from all of us.

**Edward: **Have we already discuss that matter already, Emmet?

**Emmet: **I think we all have, but right now she doesn't need us to fight amongst ourselves, but she needs her rest, until we pack our stuff and go to Defiance to take care of the patients there.

**Carlisle:** I know, but it will take time.

**(Gabriella starts to groan a little bit)**

**Carlisle: **Edward, we can talk about this in the morning, but as soon as Gabriella is back to sleep again.

**Edward:** Okay, Carlisle, but if she wakes up again let me know, when she's awake.


	14. Bailey pregnant and Jealosy

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

**Chandler:** still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Monica:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.

**Jessie: **No, but I'm kind of in a middle of something here, Tyler.

**Tyler:** How could she be on to me, Cece?

**Jessie: **Tyler, it was because I haven't met you before and I'm that you feel that way, but I totally understand the way you feel about me.

**Carlisle: **We already accounted that, but we do need to put her on the sofa, so the rest of us can watch her, while she sleeps.

**Emmet:** Okay, but are we going to move her down to the sofa?

**Rocky: **Cece, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Logan, since you both hate each other so much, but I will stick by his side. Because yous both were suppose to be step-brother and step-sister, but since you can't trust us anymore now, but I'm really sorry.

**Ty: **You've driven the one friend away from us, but you've hurt our friend, by not telling her about you and Logan, but you truly driven away our good friend.

**Ally: **You know what? Your dating someone who you don't even know and now you see why I hide my face everyday. It's because of you, Austin. I'm such an idiot to even think like that about you, but I'm moving on.

**Mr. Dawson:** No, not at this moment after what you to her.

**Ally: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Austin? Because I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can't leave my dad waiting on me coming down the stairs.

**Justin: **Matt, you get back here with those books.

**Selena: **Justin, I'm only trying to you boys from hurting each other un the hallway.

**Selena: **Okay, fine and I will lay of, but also chill lax up in my room, but first I've got a story to read in home EC and, I'll be writing an essay on The Three Musketeers story, but I will be finished in the next few days of my life.

**Emmet:** I know he, but he says that Defiance maybe in the need of our help and may need their help to get Gabriella to Defiance, so he could work with the doctors there in Defiance.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Emmet and thanks for telling me, but in the next few days Gabriella will die. Or maybe, even pass away, but we can't let that happen.

**Edward:** Okay, Carlisle, but if she wakes up again let me know, when she's awake.

* * *

** Opening Credits**

**The next day in defiance. **

**Alak: **I heard that we've got three new people coming to Defiance, but one of them is pregnant.

**Doctor. Yewll:** We know, but Carlisle is going to keep close eye on her, then in few days they have to change her.

**Alak: **Hold up, if Gabriella's pregnant with Half-human and half vampire, that makes Edward the father of the children.

**Doctor. Yewll: ** Carlisle also said that she could be like all these patients of mine. Because she could have a disease like the rest of them, but I promise to do whatever it takes to make your girlfriend better, but right now, we need to get a bed ready for her, but before she arrives here in the car with the rest of her family.

**Mayor. Amber: **Do you know when they might be arriving at?

**Doctor. Yewll: **All I know is that they'll be arriving at any time now.

**Nolan: **I've heard we are getting some new people in defiance and I'll be sure to get the cure for the patients first.

**Alak: **Carlisle also said that Gabriella has broken ribs and spines. He said the twins are crushing her from the inside out.

**(They see a car pull up out side and rushed Gabriella to a near by hospital bed) **

**Doctor. Yewll: **She's going into shock, but it's gone now. She's stabilised and Alec you can watch her, while I'll speak with Carlisle about a few things. even Edward can sit and watch her with you.

**Alak and Edward:** Okay, Doctor. Yowell.

**Datak: **I heard we've got a new girl in town.

**Tar:** Her name is Gabriella. She's arrived just 2 minutes ago with the Cullen family.

**Datak: **I hope she'll be alright, but for I need to my daughter in-law. Because I heard she has some pain in her chest, but I think she'll be alright for now, but where is my son, Alak at?

**Amber: **He's watching over Gabriella Swan.

**Christie:** I've heard a lot of people talking about the new people in town and it should sound that good to me after all. It sounds great.

**Alak: **The young girl's pregnant and you have a right to call that great. The Cullen's are worried sick about her dying.

**Rafe:** Alak, don't worry about her. She's just jealous that your helping the sick people, but it does matter to you, Alak, and you'll do anything to protect Gabriella from dying in front of Edward.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jacob and Bella.**

**Bella: **I can't believe in seven months I'm gonna give birth to a baby boy and a baby boy.

**Jacob: **I can't believe it either, but I'm happy that Kiara is put of this family. She had a little baby girl and it's even better, than what I expected to happen this year, Bella.

**Bella: **I'm wondering how my sister is getting on in England with the Cullen's in a new house.

**Jacob: **I know and why did they put us in separate houses away from all of them?

**Bella: **Because they don't trust me to be around my big sister anymore, but I heard in the next few days she'll pass away, even if I hope she doesn't.

**(Then Sam walks into the room with Emily) **

**Sam: **I heard that Bella's going go give birth to a new-born werewolf in the next few days time.

**Jacob: **We know that, Sam, but Kiara will finally have a boyfriend to like after all.

**Emily: **Gabriella moved into Defiance and the Cullen family is helping out in their world, but in the next few days they say she'll die.

**Bella: **Emily, it's because Mayor Amber asked if they could help them stop getting the virus or a disease that has been past by Irisa and her family, even if it is worse than we expected to happen this season, while Gabriella is there.

**Sam: **Bella does have a point, but is she willing to do so?

**Jacob: **Sam, the girls pregnant, can't you see that, Sam?

**Sam: **Jacob, calm down. There is no reason to start a fight. Because it's maddening us all.

**Emily: **Then if Irisa passed a virus, shouldn't she stay away from every body else and re-turn them all to their original selves again, even revive them all?

**Bella: **We don't know, Emily, but all we can do is pray and hope for the best that comes this way.

**Sam: **You see what's happening here. Because of what's been going on, while the Cullen's have been gone...

**Jacob: **We're falling apart and we haven't enough time.

**Emily: **I wouldn't say falling apart and it's our world, it's changing, even a mile from now, but we need to act now before it's too late, but we can't kill the Cullen's, Jacob, Bella and Sam.

**Bella: **We need to stick together at all times and we can't forget about that, but if we fight amongst our selves we'll lose all faith in each other, even if it takes a thousand more years to work this one out.

**Sam: **We need to stick together and for whatever's worth the price.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ron and Hermione. **

**Hermione: **Ron, I don't think this is a good idea, I mean that Gabriella might not be in Forks.

**Ron:** How would you know that?

**Hermione: **Because I've heard of grave news that hits within my soul, but that doesn't mean I lost all hope in Forks.

**Ron: **You just feel weird that we're going back there and we all know what happens around here.

**Hermione: **I don't feel weird, I just don't want to go back to all of the bad memories that are around here. I want to go back to the way it was again, even if it takes a thousand years from now and we all know how it ends here.

**Ron: **You don't trust me, do you? Because of what I've done, but I have been trying to think through it all.

**Hermione: **I do trust, but I don't see why you wanted to go back to Forks to see that slut of a girl.

**Ron: **Hermione, what is with you? You've been jealous of me and her being together, even you've been lying to me. You haven't been faithful to me.

**Hermione: *Sighs* **Ron, look, I'm not jealous of you being with her. I just hate the fact that Lavender and Gabriella for taking the chances that I ever have with you, but if you reject me there's really no point of me being here with you, even if you think about it. You'll just have to think about it, then even face it.

**Ron: **I'm sorry, Hermione that I didn't realise that you liked me for who I am.

**Hermione: **That's because you never asked me and I was hoping that you would like me for who I am, but you just don't, Ron.

**(Pansy walks into the room)**

**Pansy: **Blaise, look who it is the Mud-blood and Weaslebee.

**Blaise: **What is miss mud-blood doing today and Ron, Lavender is looking for you.

**Hermione: **I thought you didn't like her at all, Ron. Well, I guess you lied to me, Ron.

**Ron: **Hermione, I do like her and after what you said about Gabriella, I think you should get a life of your own. Because nobody cares about you and, even if you were nice to her in the first. We wouldn't be in this mess and stuff like this is messed up, because of you.

**Hermione: **If it wasn't so obvious, your so out of my life now, Ronald Weasley.

**Ron: **Hermione, whatever it was that made you like me from the start, why did you not tell me about you wanting me so badly at first?

**Hermione: **I was jealous at first when you saw Gabriella walk into the room and was put in Slytherin and, then she moved away from our school, but she was put in Forks High School, where she met a mysterious boy named Edward Cullen, but you don't care about her anymore now that's she's gone of to Defiance with her family.

**Ron: **Hermione. I don't love her. I was only using you and her to get to Lavender, but we're planning on living together for the rest of our life's now without you in it.

**(A new girl walks into the room holding a map of the school)**

**Melinda: **Hi, guys.

**Pansy: **Hi, what's your name?

**Melinda: **My name is Melinda Gordon.

**Blaise: **Do you plan on spending the rest of your life in Hogwarts school?

**Melinda: **Yes and I'm in slytherin with yous lot helping me out around the entire school.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sharpay and Ryan. **

**Sharpay: **Where were you, Ryan?

**Ryan: **Talking with Kelsi in the music room on the piano.

**Sharpay: **Since when did you become one of them lot?

**Ryan: **Well, I guess that's show-biz, Sharpay.

**Sharpay: **Well, Zeke has lunch worked out for me and him.

**Cody: **Hi, guys. Have you seen Bailey anywhere?

**Ryan: **The time I checked she was looking for Zack to tell him that she loves him, instead of you.

**(Bailey comes into the room with Zack) **

**Bailey: **Zack, can you go and get us some drinks?

**Zack: **Sure. What would you like?

**Bailey: **Soda and when you get back I'll like to have a word with you in private about something.

**(Zack leaves to get a drink for her) **

**Bailey: **Cody, I'm pregnant with Zack's baby.

**Cody: **Are you, Bailey?

**Bailey: **Yes and he's been helping sort out a baby's room, even the name Namine.

**Cody: **So, it's going to be a baby girl named after Namine in Kingdom Hearts?

**Bailey: **Here's Zack with my drink. Cody, can you leave please? Because I need to discuss this with Zack.

**Zack: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Bailey?

**Bailey: **Nothing and I'm pregnant with your child, but I need all your support, Zack.

**Zack: **Okay, I'll help with my support, Bailey, but one thing you should make London a fairy god-mother.

**Bailey: **Zack, you can't just ask her and she's a rich person.

**Ally: **Well, how about I help out?


	15. Defiance

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

**Chandler:** still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Monica:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.

**Jessie: **No, but I'm kind of in a middle of something here, Tyler.

**Tyler:** How could she be on to me, Cece?

**Jessie: **Tyler, it was because I haven't met you before and I'm that you feel that way, but I totally understand the way you feel about me.

**Carlisle: **We already accounted that, but we do need to put her on the sofa, so the rest of us can watch her, while she sleeps.

**Emmet:** Okay, but are we going to move her down to the sofa?

**Rocky: **Cece, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Logan, since you both hate each other so much, but I will stick by his side. Because yous both were suppose to be step-brother and step-sister, but since you can't trust us anymore now, but I'm really sorry.

**Ty: **You've driven the one friend away from us, but you've hurt our friend, by not telling her about you and Logan, but you truly driven away our good friend.

**Ally: **You know what? Your dating someone who you don't even know and now you see why I hide my face everyday. It's because of you, Austin. I'm such an idiot to even think like that about you, but I'm moving on.

**Mr. Dawson:** No, not at this moment after what you to her.

**Ally: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Austin? Because I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can't leave my dad waiting on me coming down the stairs.

**Justin: **Matt, you get back here with those books.

**Selena: **Justin, I'm only trying to you boys from hurting each other un the hallway.

**Selena: **Okay, fine and I will lay of, but also chill lax up in my room, but first I've got a story to read in home EC and, I'll be writing an essay on The Three Musketeers story, but I will be finished in the next few days of my life.

**Emmet:** I know he, but he says that Defiance maybe in the need of our help and may need their help to get Gabriella to Defiance, so he could work with the doctors there in Defiance.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Emmet and thanks for telling me, but in the next few days Gabriella will die. Or maybe, even pass away, but we can't let that happen.

**Edward:** Okay, Carlisle, but if she wakes up again let me know, when she's awake.

**Alak: **I heard that we've got three new people coming to Defiance, but one of them is pregnant.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Carlisle also said that she could be like all these patients of mine. Because she could have a disease like the rest of them, but I promise to do whatever it takes to make your girlfriend better, but right now, we need to get a bed ready for her, but before she arrives here in the car with the rest of her family.

**Nolan: **I've heard we are getting some new people in defiance and I'll be sure to get the cure for the patients first.

**Tar:** Her name is Gabriella. She's arrived just 2 minutes ago with the Cullen family.

**Jarred:** Gabriella is going to be living in Forks for a very long time, but she's moved to defiance with the Cullen family, Freddie. **(Deleted scene with Jarred.) **

**Christie:** I've heard a lot of people talking about the new people in town and it should sound that good to me after all. It sounds great.

**Jacob: **I can't believe it either, but I'm happy that Kiara is put of this family. She had a little baby girl and it's even better, than what I expected to happen this year, Bella.

**Bella: **Emily, it's because Mayor Amber asked if they could help them stop getting the virus or a disease that has been past by Irisa and her family, even if it is worse than we expected to happen this season, while Gabriella is there.

**Emily: **Then if Irisa passed a virus, shouldn't she stay away from every body else and re-turn them all to their original selves again, even revive them all?

**Sam: **You see what's happening here. Because of what's been going on, while the Cullen's have been gone...

**Hermione: **I don't feel weird, I just don't want to go back to all of the bad memories that are around here. I want to go back to the way it was again, even if it takes a thousand years from now and we all know how it ends here.

**Blaise: **What is miss mud-blood doing today and Ron, Lavender is looking for you.

**Melinda: **Yes and I'm in Slytherin with yous lot helping me out around the entire school.

**Ryan: **The time I checked she was looking for Zack to tell him that she loves him, instead of you.

**Bailey: **Soda and when you get back I'll like to have a word with you in private about something.

**Zack: **Okay, I'll help with my support, Bailey, but one thing you should make London a fairy god-mother.

**Ally: **Well, how about I help out?

* * *

**Bailey: **Well, I need to do up the baby's room and, Ally you can be a fairy god-mother to my child.

**Ally: **Alright, I'm going to be a fairy god-mother to your child.

**Zach: **But we need you to be at the hospital when the baby is born.

**Ally: **I know, but you can trust me to do whatever is needed.

**Bailey: **Zach, I feel a bit dizzy.

**Zach: **Ally, can you help me walk her up to bed.

**Ally: **This is my first time helping out, Zach.

**Zack: **I know it is, Ally, but where in the time is your boyfriend, Austin.

**Ally: **Hanging around with Kira.

**Zach: **It looks like he's using her to get to you, but I am not getting into a situation where me and you have a argument.

**Ally: **Your right, Zach.

**Bailey: **Of course he is right, Ally, but why did he not tell you he was in love with her, instead of you?

**Ally: **Because I tried to tell him and he kept on ignoring me, then he went to hang around with his mate, Dez.

**Bailey: **That's it, Ally. Your gonna have to shout at him and tell him that you like him for who he is to you and what he is to you.

**Ally: **I know, but what if he laughs at me and storms away?

**Bailey: **Just do some random thing to ignore him.

**Ally: **Okay, I will, but if he still feels something for me, what can I do to get away from him?

**Bailey: **You can't do anything for what is worth it and for whatever is worth, I want you to fight.

**Zach: **Sometimes we fail, but that's not always the case, you saved my life, did you say it?

**Bailey: **Ally, listen to him and let your heart guide you to Austin's heart.

**Ally:** But, where would it lead me?

**Bailey:** To his heart where your heart is needed with him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Volterra **

**Aro: **Bella's going to give birth tomorrow and it turns out, Gabriella's is going to fall to the after tomorrow night.

**Felix:** I heard she moved to defiance with the Cullen family.

**Aro: **When did it happen, Felix?

**Felix: **Yesterday evening it happened and they going to change her there, instead of their new home.

**Alec: **So, if they going to change her there, shouldn't we be worried about that?

**Aro: **No, we shouldn't and after all, she is Edward's wife now, but she shouldn't pass away.

**Alec: **She will eventually give up in the end, but the Cullen's mustn't lose all faith in her.

**Taylor:** Troy, Aro told you to go to Gabriella, but you didn't follow his instructions at all.

**Aro: **What's going on here, Taylor?

**Taylor: **You told him to watch Gabriella, but he didn't follow your instructions at all.

**Troy: **I was going to, Aro, but something stopped from going to watch her and I don't like her, even if I did. I would have helped them all, but I can't bare to watch her die and pass away in front of me, but life carries on still.

**Aro: **Troy, stop with the excurses and, even stop lying. You like Gabriella and that's why you couldn't go to the Cullen Clan house.

**Troy: **I'm so sorry, Master. Aro, but I don't like her at all and I'm finished with all of this fighting. I'm done with this and don't kill me. Because I regret it for the rest of my life and pretty much ashamed on myself, but I truly must go now.

**Aro:** As you wish, Troy, but I won't kill. If you have to go. There is really no need of you at all, but I trust you and stay alive forever.

**Troy: **I will, Master. Aro.

**Aro:** Taylor, you really shouldn't have done that to him.

**Taylor: **I'm sorry, I promise I won't ever do that again, but I had no choice, but to get rid of him being here.

**Jane: **Aro, what shill we do with her?

**Aro: **Kill her for what's worth it and I never really even trusted her, but we need to get Troy back here. I promised I wouldn't kill him, but I keep that promise forever now.

**Demetri: **We should kill her, but we mustn't tell Troy.

**Troy: **Actually let's kill her altogether. Because I didn't like her at all.

**Taylor: **Troy, what happened to you use to be my boyfriend?

**Troy: **Well, I guess I didn't even love, but you shouldn't have messed with me, by telling them I was lying and you don't even follow the rules yourself.

**Jane: **Taylor, I think we should kill you. Because you don't belong here, you belong with the liars out there, but we know that Gabriella isn't like you and only Bella is like you.

**Aro: **Alice had a vision that Bella died a few days ago along with Jacob.

**Taylor: **How did she die, Aro?

**Aro: **This is none of your concern, Taylor.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Defiance.**

**Doctor. Yewll: **Get Carlisle, Edward and Alak will watch your wife.

**Edward: **We're not married yet, but we will be next month.

**Alak: **Christie and I broke up a few days ago, but that's nothing you need to know about, Edward.

**Edward: **Now you know why Bella and I broke it was because I had feelings for Gabriella Swan.

**Alak: **So, she could be with you and go on a honeymoon with you, Edward.

**Doctor. Yewll: **He's already known how much she means to him.

**Alak: **Well, I guess I should watch her and see if she's alright, but if not, then I'll give you a signal doctor. Yewll.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Okay and me and, even Edward will go and talk with Carlisle.

**(They were about to leave, when Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie walked into the room) **

**Carlisle: **Alice just told me that Gabriella's sister has just passed away a few days ago.

**Edward:** Did she?

**Alice:** Yes, but Aro said Gabriella's going to die in a few days time, then we might have to change her.

**Doctor. Yewll: **After the babies are born Edward can marry her, then it's going to renew everything, but not just yet.

**Rosalie: **Aro, Troy, Felix and Jane killed one of Gabriella's best friends, but it was truly Taylor's fault.

**Edward: **We all knew this was going to happen to Taylor and this year has been said and than, but what is done is done.

**Carlisle: **Edward's right guys, it was going to happen eventually to her, but we need to tell Gabriella very soon before it gets too late.

**Alak: **Gabriella's awake now and she's asking for Edward.

**Edward:** How are you feeling?

**Gabriella: **I'm fine, Edward, but where are we?

**Edward: **We're in Defiance and doctor. Yewll says you've a disease.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Carlisle, she's going into shock and we need every one to clear the room, apart from Alak.

**Alak: **I can't, I have to be with my father.

**Rosalie:** Great another image to keep me up at night, but it should be good.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Melinda and Jim in Grandview. **

**Melinda: **There seems to be a show in town.

**Jim: **What do you mean by there's a show in town?

**Melinda:** Because you can see the camera in the tree.

**Jim: **So, your telling the truth and can you see any ghost?

**Melinda: **I can see a ghost, but it seems to be moaning about it's sister Gabriella Swan.

**Jim: **Gabriella Swan?

**Bella: **You... you can see me and what's your name?

**Melinda: **My name is Melinda Gordon and this is my husband, Jim Clancy.

**Bella: **My sister Gabriella is dying and she's pregnant with a child, but their trying to save her life before it's too late.

**Melinda: **Delia, do you where to find Gabriella Swan?

**Delia: **Yes, she's in Defiance with the Cullen family and if we go there who will know what might happen to us, if we go there.

**Melinda: **It's Bella's sister we're talking about here and she could very well dying right now.

**Nate: **Regard to her dying and we need to be there, but if something is happening to her on the inside, she could give up on living for her boyfriend, if you think about it and it's impossible to think about, but if we don't stop fighting who knows what might happen to us here, if we don't stop the fighting, even the hating.

**(Nate leaves with his mother, Delia) **

**Melinda: **Maybe, I'm right after all, Jim.

**Jim: **You shouldn't listen to what Delia said, if you care. Me and you should go and help the girl through all of this, but it's not all that has been happening this year, Melinda.

**Melinda: **Your right, but what if they know we're coming all reading?

**Bella: **They would know and one of them happen to have visions of things happening, like you do, Melinda.

**Melinda: **Who's like me, Bella?

**Bella: **It's something I forgot to mention, but it's Alice.

**Melinda: **How did you die, Bella?

**Bella: **A few days ago and my husband is dead as well. We died in a car accident and my children are alive. Because their with the black family and my body is buried and I want to be with my children, even my husband wants too be.

**Jim: **Melinda, where are you going?

**Melinda: **I have to turn back time to see what's happened and Bella's taking me to when her big sister was born.


	16. The past

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

**Chandler:** still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Monica:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.

**Jessie: **No, but I'm kind of in a middle of something here, Tyler.

**Tyler:** How could she be on to me, Cece?

**Jessie: **Tyler, it was because I haven't met you before and I'm that you feel that way, but I totally understand the way you feel about me.

**Carlisle: **We already accounted that, but we do need to put her on the sofa, so the rest of us can watch her, while she sleeps.

**Emmet:** Okay, but are we going to move her down to the sofa?

**Rocky: **Cece, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Logan, since you both hate each other so much, but I will stick by his side. Because yous both were suppose to be step-brother and step-sister, but since you can't trust us anymore now, but I'm really sorry.

**Ty: **You've driven the one friend away from us, but you've hurt our friend, by not telling her about you and Logan, but you truly driven away our good friend.

**Ally: **You know what? Your dating someone who you don't even know and now you see why I hide my face everyday. It's because of you, Austin. I'm such an idiot to even think like that about you, but I'm moving on.

**Mr. Dawson:** No, not at this moment after what you to her.

**Ally: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Austin? Because I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can't leave my dad waiting on me coming down the stairs.

**Justin: **Matt, you get back here with those books.

**Selena: **Justin, I'm only trying to you boys from hurting each other un the hallway.

**Selena: **Okay, fine and I will lay of, but also chill lax up in my room, but first I've got a story to read in home EC and, I'll be writing an essay on The Three Musketeers story, but I will be finished in the next few days of my life.

**Emmet:** I know he, but he says that Defiance maybe in the need of our help and may need their help to get Gabriella to Defiance, so he could work with the doctors there in Defiance.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Emmet and thanks for telling me, but in the next few days Gabriella will die. Or maybe, even pass away, but we can't let that happen.

**Edward:** Okay, Carlisle, but if she wakes up again let me know, when she's awake.

**Alak: **I heard that we've got three new people coming to Defiance, but one of them is pregnant.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Carlisle also said that she could be like all these patients of mine. Because she could have a disease like the rest of them, but I promise to do whatever it takes to make your girlfriend better, but right now, we need to get a bed ready for her, but before she arrives here in the car with the rest of her family.

**Nolan: **I've heard we are getting some new people in defiance and I'll be sure to get the cure for the patients first.

**Tar:** Her name is Gabriella. She's arrived just 2 minutes ago with the Cullen family.

**Jarred:** Gabriella is going to be living in Forks for a very long time, but she's moved to defiance with the Cullen family, Freddie. **(Deleted scene with Jarred.) **

**Christie:** I've heard a lot of people talking about the new people in town and it should sound that good to me after all. It sounds great.

**Jacob: **I can't believe it either, but I'm happy that Kiara is put of this family. She had a little baby girl and it's even better, than what I expected to happen this year, Bella.

**Bella: **Emily, it's because Mayor Amber asked if they could help them stop getting the virus or a disease that has been past by Irisa and her family, even if it is worse than we expected to happen this season, while Gabriella is there.

**Emily: **Then if Irisa passed a virus, shouldn't she stay away from every body else and re-turn them all to their original selves again, even revive them all?

**Sam: **You see what's happening here. Because of what's been going on, while the Cullen's have been gone...

**Hermione: **I don't feel weird, I just don't want to go back to all of the bad memories that are around here. I want to go back to the way it was again, even if it takes a thousand years from now and we all know how it ends here.

**Blaise: **What is miss mud-blood doing today and Ron, Lavender is looking for you.

**Melinda: **Yes and I'm in Slytherin with yous lot helping me out around the entire school.

**Ryan: **The time I checked she was looking for Zack to tell him that she loves him, instead of you.

**Bailey: **Soda and when you get back I'll like to have a word with you in private about something.

**Zack: **Okay, I'll help with my support, Bailey, but one thing you should make London a fairy god-mother.

**Ally: **Well, how about I help out?

**Bailey: **Well, I need to do up the baby's room and, Ally you can be a fairy god-mother to my child.

**Ally: **I know, but you can trust me to do whatever is needed.

**Ally: **Because I tried to tell him and he kept on ignoring me, then he went to hang around with his mate, Dez.

**Felix:** I heard she moved to defiance with the Cullen family.

**Alec: **So, if they going to change her there, shouldn't we be worried about that?

**Taylor: **You told him to watch Gabriella, but he didn't follow your instructions at all.

**Jane: **Taylor, I think we should kill you. Because you don't belong here, you belong with the liars out there, but we know that Gabriella isn't like you and only Bella is like you.

**Edward: **We're not married yet, but we will be next month.

**Alak: **So, she could be with you and go on a honeymoon with you, Edward.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Okay and me and, even Edward will go and talk with Carlisle.

**Alice:** Yes, but Aro said Gabriella's going to die in a few days time, then we might have to change her.

**Rosalie: **Aro, Troy, Felix and Jane killed one of Gabriella's best friends, but it was truly Taylor's fault.

**Gabriella: **I'm fine, Edward, but where are we?

**Rosalie:** Great another image to keep me up at night, but it should be good.

**Melinda: **I can see a ghost, but it seems to be moaning about it's sister Gabriella Swan.

**Bella: **My sister Gabriella is dying and she's pregnant with a child, but their trying to save her life before it's too late.

**Delia: **Yes, she's in Defiance with the Cullen family and if we go there who will know what might happen to us, if we go there.

**Nate: **Regard to her dying and we need to be there, but if something is happening to her on the inside, she could give up on living for her boyfriend, if you think about it and it's impossible to think about, but if we don't stop fighting who knows what might happen to us here, if we don't stop the fighting, even the hating.

**Melinda: **I have to turn back time to see what's happened and Bella's taking me to when her big sister was born.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with past Gabriella, Chad and Taylor.**

**Gabriella: **Chad, I'm leaving to go to Forks High School, but I think you might be coming with me.

**Chad:** Why would you be leaving High School?

**Gabriella: **Because I was transferred there, by Miss. Durbus and, even my mum said we are leaving in the next few days, but I'm hoping to find a better boyfriend than Troy.

**Chad:** Gabriella, you know you have to tell Troy.

**Gabriella: **I know, I might have too and I promise I will tell him, Chad.

**Chad: **I know you will keep your word for it.

**Gabriella: **I think I should meet up with Troy. Later tonight, but he's busy with a few things.

**Chad: **How can he be busy with a few things?

**Gabriella: **Because he's planning on going to Volterra with someone-else.

**Chad: **Who is that someone else, Gabriella?

**Gabriella: **I don't know, but he knows who he's going with.

**Chad: **I need to talk with Taylor. I'll see you in Forks.

**Gabriella: **Chad, are you moving to Forks?

**C****had: **Yes, but I gotta meet up with Taylor first.

**(He goes to find Taylor standing by her locker) **

**Taylor: **Chad, I have to meet up with someone.

**Chad: **Who do you need to meet up with, Taylor?

**Taylor: **Troy Bolton and you dumped me, remember?

**Chad: **Yes, I do remember that, Taylor.

**Taylor: **What's going on with Gabriella?

**Chad: **She and I and other students from Hogwarts have been accepted to Forks.

* * *

**Gabriella went to Troy's house after home time had come.**

**Gabriella: **Troy, I'm moving to Forks and this is our last time together, but I was hoping to as why would you lie to me.

**Troy: **Look, I've been busy with basketball practise at school.

**Gabriella: **Troy, you know that when your with someone, you should tell them the truth about who your with and who your seeing.

**Troy: **Gabriella, I think you should leave and get out of my life.

**Gabriella: **Your seeing my friend, Taylor. Aren't you, Troy?

**Troy: **How did you know?

**Gabriella: **Because your been seeing her and lying to me about her, but why would you see her?

**Troy: **Because I've been in love with her for a very long time now.

**Gabriella: **So, instead you just lied to me and you've been hiding the truth from me, for life, but don't phone me ever again, if you need anyone you could mess with, then it's your official to love someone else, besides me, Troy.

**Troy: **I am sorry, that I didn't tell you, Gabriella. I thought it was better if you didn't find out like this, but I know I've made a huge mistake, but not only keeping it a secret from you.

**Gabriella: **That's it I'm going home and for whatever is worth I don't want you to fight for me, just to get me back into liking you again, but this time, I won't be returning home to see you ever again, but I keep that promise to myself.

**Troy: **I'll keep in touch with you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **I don't want you to phone me. Because I know what you are to me. Your a liar to me, Troy.

**Troy: **But, Gabriella-

**Gabriella: **No, I don't want to listen to anything that you have to say to me.

**(Taylor walks into the room) **

**Gabriella: **See this is why I don't like you, Troy.

**Taylor: **Where are you going, Gabriella?

**Felix: **She's coming with me, so she can be away from you, Taylor, but she will be protected by the Cullen family.

**Taylor: **Why is she going with you to the Cullen family?

**Felix: **Because they have a spare room for her and you, even Edward is coming to volterra with me to Aro.

**Troy: **Why does Gabriella have to go to the Cullen family?

**Felix: **Because Aro knows that she and you two will become a vampire, but only you two will become one.

**Taylor: **This should be interesting for the Cullen family, but what happens if she dies in childbirth?

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rosalie and her family. **

**Rosalie: **We have a lot of new people this year.

**Edward: **I know, but Tyler can't wait to meet Gabriella Montez.

**Rosalie: **Alice, when is Gabriella going to be pregnant with Edward's child?

**Alice: **Rosalie, it seems to be after when we are all finished at Forks High and why would you want to know this today?

**Emmet: **There's no reason to snap at her, Alice. She just wanted to know.

**Jasper: **Guys, we need to stop this fighting amongst our selves.

**(Bella talks to Melinda) **

**Bella: **This is when all of this started. Because of the one guy was willing to break Gabriella's heart.

**Melinda: **So, what happened?

**Bella: **You've see what happened next, Melinda.

**Edward: **Guys, can see what I see?

**Alice: **You see Bella Swan and is she from the future?

**Edward: **Yes, she is, but I think she knows what happened to future Gabriella.

**Bella: **I think we should go back to the future now.

**Melinda: **Okay, Bella.

**Edward: **Wait, Bella, what happened to my future girlfriend?

**Bella: **Gabriella's dying and she is your girlfriend in the future, but she's pregnant with your baby.

**Edward: **What do you mean 'she's pregnant with my child'? Is she dying in her future life?

**Bella: **The babies are too strong for her and they've broken her spine and she's in defiance with your father, Carlisle, but yes, she is dying in the future, then your family has decided to change her human life form.

**Alice: **What happened to you, Bella?

**Bella: **I died in a car accident, but I didn't have any strength to live, then Jacob died along with me and the Black family is taking care of my children, but, Edward even if you and Gabriella have a boy and girl you would name one of them Bella and one Jacob.

**Edward: **Bella, we can't name our children after you and the mutt, Jacob.

**Bella: **I know you can't, Edward.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Delia and Jim. **

**Delia: **Where's Melinda?

**Jim: **She went back in time with Bella.

**Melinda: **I'm back from the past, but Edward could see Bella as a spirit and he was seeing if he knew about the future Gabriella.

**Jim: **Gabriella passed away.

**Bella:** I think I can see her and she seems to be pulled back to her body, but I think their moving her.

**Delia: **Melinda, what is Bella saying to you, Melinda?

**Melinda: **She said she could see her sister, Gabriella, being pulled back into her body, even she's being moved around in the hospital.

**Bella:** But, they don't know I am a ghost. Melinda, how would I get back to my body?

**Melinda: **Edward could see you, so your not dead and your husband is alive, but why would you lie to Alice and, even Edward?

**Bella: **I only lied to try and protect my family from harms way, even Jacob wasn't dead. The both of us were rushed of the hospital to have a check up on my new child, but I'm in a coma at the moment, but Jacob by my side holding my hand, praying that I would wake up for him.

**(Bella leaves them to go back to Jacob) **

**Jacob: **Oh my god, your back, your back.

**Bella: **I know, but I love you with all my heart.

**Jacob: **Bella, I was so worried that you weren't going to make it out alive. Because they said you were in a coma and you are pregnant again, but they said you can go home in the next few days to our children.

**Bella: **I wouldn't have done it with Melinda's help.

**Jacob: **Who's Melinda?

**Bella: **Melinda Gordon is a Ghost Whisperer and she helped me get back to you. Because you couldn't watch me die in front of you at all.

**Jacob: **I know I couldn't, but losing you would mean you are going to be gone forever, but you are at least my forever, Bella Swan, but for whatever is worth, I want you to fight, Bella.

**Bella: **I know you want me to, Jacob, but I wouldn't let my guard down.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Defiance with Alak, Edward, Irisa Datak and Tar.**

**Edward: **I just wish I could have one last look at her before my father changes her into a vampire.

**Alak: **We know the feeling, Edward.

**Datak: **I just wish there was away to get her out alive.

**Irisa: **There is away that Edward's family will change her and might even renew her human life form.

**Tar: **I know how you feel, Edward. We lost Christie a few days ago, but Alak has been heart broken by it all.

**Edward: **I love Gabriella with all my heart, but she can't leave me here alone without her in my life, even she's been out for a few days and she hasn't awaken yet.

**Irisa: **I can't pretend to know how you feel.

**Alak: **Know that I'm here, know that I'm real.

**Tar: **Say what you want or don't talk at all.

**Datak: **Not gonna let you fall.

**Alak: **Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you.

**Irisa: **My shoulders are small, but can cry on them too.

**Tar: **Everything changes, but the one thing is true understand.

**Datak: **We'll always be more than a band.

**Edward: **Thank you, guys. This song has cheered me up.

**Alak: **I'm glad it has. Because look who's awake.

**Edward: **Gabriella?


	17. Vampires and the FBI

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Chad**: We are not fighting, Hermione.

**Ty**: No, I did not come to bother you. I just came to talk to my good friend, Cece. But I gotta go now. My mum is looking for me. Because she has something important to tell me.

**Gabriella**: ***Laughs*** Hey Ron. How was your holiday's with your family?

**Gabriella**: It's too late to apologise, Taylor. You thought wrong. Sometimes things are better of alone, Taylor.

**James**: Thank you, for helping me put Gabriella to bed, Bella.

**Edward**: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

**Ron**: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

**Gabriella**: ***Cries***Because my friend Taylor said that I should break up with you, Ron.

**Charlie**: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

**Gabriella**: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

**Edward**: That is how I know, Gabriella.

**Bella**: Where's Gabriella?

**Hermione**: You two are history.

**Ron**: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

**Cece**: Yes it is you little liar.

**Carlisle**: Yes, you can't.

**Tyler: **I can't believe it's happened between Gabriella and Ronald Weasley, but she has liked him ever since she first liked him, then she won't ever forgive him again for what he did to her in the first place. Why can't he understand how she feels about him. **(Deleted scene with Tyler)**

**Selena:** I don't know, Justin.

**Bella**: Remember that she broke up with you, Ron.

**Gabriella**: He said to that he didn't need me to lecture from me. But I think he misses you very much.

**Cece**: For New York City. Why would you worry about her, Justin?

**Justin**: Cece, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that to you. Ty was right, your not stupid to him and to me. The reason I said that was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I should have known better to listen to what my heart, head say, unless it involves saying that you are stupid, when I didn't mean to say you are stupid. Because I hurted your feelings by accident.

**Carlisle**: I am sure about this. Because Gabriella doesn't know she's not a vampire. She's actually human and I ran a DNA test and unfortunately she is pregnant with Edward's baby.

**Gabriella**: Yes, you are coming with us.

**Carlisle**: Gabriella's father called and said I need to go over to the house with Edward.

**Hermione**: Ron, Gabriella's not interested in you any more now.

**Seth**: I am going with Edward to pick up Gabriella, but I am helping downstairs with Charlie.

**Gabriella**: You are the baby's father, Edward.

**Aro**: I think Bella's pregnant with Jacob's child, but we can't kill Gabriella and her baby, even Edward. We can't kill the Cullen family.

**Edward**: Gabriella, wake up.

**Jason**: Because I haven't seen her around here in months now and it's been a while now, but Troy has changed a lot, since we last saw him with Gabriella. Troy had been secretly dating Taylor and Gabriella soon found out his big secret, then he threated her for now reason.

**Sharpay**: That means I have to interrogate their relationship with the both of them.

**Troy**: So, that means Gabriella is going to be a new born vampire?

**Carlisle**: Yes, she is, but she has broken ribs and her spine is cracked as well.

**Jacob**: No, it never does die with the one's you love for a reason of loving someone the way you love me, Bella Black.

**Chandler:** still thinks I'm pregnant and he hasn't asked me how I'm feeling or offered to carry my bags. I feel bad for the woman who ends up with him.

**Phoebe**: I just came to talk to some of the people that were on the plane, but I think their good to deal with Gabriella Montez.

**Draco**: Hi, guys, so I heard that Gabriella's going to die in childbirth, but I hope I could help the Vampires out with Gabriella.

**Sam**: Of course I'll help protect Gabriella, even Leah and Seth are on our side, so they won't get to her.

**Pansy**: Because she told one of her friends that was in her bedroom last night, but I know she's going somewhere elsewhere in the Untied Kingdom.

**Rose: **I know, but why would Ron dump her for that Mud-blood anyway? I thought they were going out on a date. He is obviously using Hermione just to get Gabriella to be his girlfriend back.

**Damon**: Carlisle, do you need my help sitting her up or not?

**Carlisle**: Shh, Edward. Gabriella's asleep and when we get there, we should wake him up from her beauty sleep, but I have to check her heart rate, before we get of the plane, then we have to get the car ready and, Edward, you have to look after her through out the entire night, but I think she is pregnant with twins when I first checked her. Gabriella's going to have her own living the same as us all, but we're just gonna have to get her bedroom ready for her. When she wakes up from her beauty sleep. We are going to be quite busy tonight, everyone. Seth, you'll be in the closest room next to Me and Esme.

**Piper**: Will I be staying here with my three sisters and our boyfriends?

**Peter:** I'm hoping that as well, Carlisle, but we need someone like Malfoys to help us out with things like this.

**Esme: **We have to take it in turns to watch her, but let's just hope that Bella won't come here with Jacob the mutt.

**Aro**: Because the babies are or is crushing her from the inside out.

**Taylor**: I know, right? But can you send my child to the Swan family. Because I never wanted to have a child.

**Monica:** I'm sure that I'll figure something out on how to keep them apart from each other, instead of going to find out why should the two of them be together and why should the both of them date in public.

**Justin: **No, she hasn't mentioned anything and why would she lie to me, then she is faking the pregnancy, but she hasn't told me anything about her talking to anyone about us dating, but she hasn't told me the truth.

**Cece:** She's pregnant and left the country with the Cullen family to get away from all of the pain.

**Deuce:** Why didn't she tell us that she was leaving the country?

**Tyler: **I think Rocky is right, but we need to think about this, Monica, Cece, Rocky, Deuce and Justin.

**Jessie: **No, but I'm kind of in a middle of something here, Tyler.

**Tyler:** How could she be on to me, Cece?

**Jessie: **Tyler, it was because I haven't met you before and I'm that you feel that way, but I totally understand the way you feel about me.

**Carlisle: **We already accounted that, but we do need to put her on the sofa, so the rest of us can watch her, while she sleeps.

**Emmet:** Okay, but are we going to move her down to the sofa?

**Rocky: **Cece, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Logan, since you both hate each other so much, but I will stick by his side. Because yous both were suppose to be step-brother and step-sister, but since you can't trust us anymore now, but I'm really sorry.

**Ty: **You've driven the one friend away from us, but you've hurt our friend, by not telling her about you and Logan, but you truly driven away our good friend.

**Ally: **You know what? Your dating someone who you don't even know and now you see why I hide my face everyday. It's because of you, Austin. I'm such an idiot to even think like that about you, but I'm moving on.

**Mr. Dawson:** No, not at this moment after what you to her.

**Ally: **What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Austin? Because I have to go in 10 minutes, but I can't leave my dad waiting on me coming down the stairs.

**Justin: **Matt, you get back here with those books.

**Selena: **Justin, I'm only trying to you boys from hurting each other un the hallway.

**Selena: **Okay, fine and I will lay of, but also chill lax up in my room, but first I've got a story to read in home EC and, I'll be writing an essay on The Three Musketeers story, but I will be finished in the next few days of my life.

**Emmet:** I know he, but he says that Defiance maybe in the need of our help and may need their help to get Gabriella to Defiance, so he could work with the doctors there in Defiance.

**Carlisle: **Okay, Emmet and thanks for telling me, but in the next few days Gabriella will die. Or maybe, even pass away, but we can't let that happen.

**Edward:** Okay, Carlisle, but if she wakes up again let me know, when she's awake.

**Alak: **I heard that we've got three new people coming to Defiance, but one of them is pregnant.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Carlisle also said that she could be like all these patients of mine. Because she could have a disease like the rest of them, but I promise to do whatever it takes to make your girlfriend better, but right now, we need to get a bed ready for her, but before she arrives here in the car with the rest of her family.

**Nolan: **I've heard we are getting some new people in defiance and I'll be sure to get the cure for the patients first.

**Tar:** Her name is Gabriella. She's arrived just 2 minutes ago with the Cullen family.

**Jarred:** Gabriella is going to be living in Forks for a very long time, but she's moved to defiance with the Cullen family, Freddie. **(Deleted scene with Jarred.) **

**Christie:** I've heard a lot of people talking about the new people in town and it should sound that good to me after all. It sounds great.

**Jacob: **I can't believe it either, but I'm happy that Kiara is put of this family. She had a little baby girl and it's even better, than what I expected to happen this year, Bella.

**Bella: **Emily, it's because Mayor Amber asked if they could help them stop getting the virus or a disease that has been past by Irisa and her family, even if it is worse than we expected to happen this season, while Gabriella is there.

**Emily: **Then if Irisa passed a virus, shouldn't she stay away from every body else and re-turn them all to their original selves again, even revive them all?

**Sam: **You see what's happening here. Because of what's been going on, while the Cullen's have been gone...

**Hermione: **I don't feel weird, I just don't want to go back to all of the bad memories that are around here. I want to go back to the way it was again, even if it takes a thousand years from now and we all know how it ends here.

**Blaise: **What is miss mud-blood doing today and Ron, Lavender is looking for you.

**Melinda: **Yes and I'm in Slytherin with yous lot helping me out around the entire school.

**Ryan: **The time I checked she was looking for Zack to tell him that she loves him, instead of you.

**Bailey: **Soda and when you get back I'll like to have a word with you in private about something.

**Zack: **Okay, I'll help with my support, Bailey, but one thing you should make London a fairy god-mother.

**Ally: **Well, how about I help out?

**Bailey: **Well, I need to do up the baby's room and, Ally you can be a fairy god-mother to my child.

**Ally: **I know, but you can trust me to do whatever is needed.

**Ally: **Because I tried to tell him and he kept on ignoring me, then he went to hang around with his mate, Dez.

**Felix:** I heard she moved to defiance with the Cullen family.

**Alec: **So, if they going to change her there, shouldn't we be worried about that?

**Taylor: **You told him to watch Gabriella, but he didn't follow your instructions at all.

**Jane: **Taylor, I think we should kill you. Because you don't belong here, you belong with the liars out there, but we know that Gabriella isn't like you and only Bella is like you.

**Edward: **We're not married yet, but we will be next month.

**Alak: **So, she could be with you and go on a honeymoon with you, Edward.

**Doctor. Yewll: **Okay and me and, even Edward will go and talk with Carlisle.

**Alice:** Yes, but Aro said Gabriella's going to die in a few days time, then we might have to change her.

**Rosalie: **Aro, Troy, Felix and Jane killed one of Gabriella's best friends, but it was truly Taylor's fault.

**Gabriella: **I'm fine, Edward, but where are we?

**Rosalie:** Great another image to keep me up at night, but it should be good.

**Melinda: **I can see a ghost, but it seems to be moaning about it's sister Gabriella Swan.

**Bella: **My sister Gabriella is dying and she's pregnant with a child, but their trying to save her life before it's too late.

**Delia: **Yes, she's in Defiance with the Cullen family and if we go there who will know what might happen to us, if we go there.

**Nate: **Regard to her dying and we need to be there, but if something is happening to her on the inside, she could give up on living for her boyfriend, if you think about it and it's impossible to think about, but if we don't stop fighting who knows what might happen to us here, if we don't stop the fighting, even the hating.

**Melinda: **I have to turn back time to see what's happened and Bella's taking me to when her big sister was born.

**Gabriella: **Because I was transferred there, by Miss. Durbus and, even my mum said we are leaving in the next few days, but I'm hoping to find a better boyfriend than Troy.

**Chad: **I know you will keep your word for it.

**Taylor: **Troy Bolton and you dumped me, remember?

**Troy: **I am sorry, that I didn't tell you, Gabriella. I thought it was better if you didn't find out like this, but I know I've made a huge mistake, but not only keeping it a secret from you.

**Felix: **She's coming with me, so she can be away from you, Taylor, but she will be protected by the Cullen family.

**Edward: **I know, but Tyler can't wait to meet Gabriella Montez.

**Bella: **The babies are too strong for her and they've broken her spine and she's in defiance with your father, Carlisle, but yes, she is dying in the future, then your family has decided to change her human life form.

**Tar: **I know how you feel, Edward. We lost Christie a few days ago, but Alak has been heart broken by it all.

**Edward: **Gabriella?

* * *

**Gabriella: **Edward, it is me, honey.

**Edward: **I know, but it's your turn not to break me.

**Gabriella: **Where's Olive and Toby?

**Edward: **With Rosalie and Alice.

**Gabriella: **Can I see them?

**Edward: **First we need to control your thirst for animal blood.

**Gabriella: **What happened to my sister?

**Edward: **She's still alive, but she was or going through our future.

**Gabriella: **You mean she went back to the start of what happened between me and you, Edward?

**Edward:** Yeah, but,Rosalie is coming hunting with Emmet and the rest of us are staying behind to help Doctor. Yewll.

**Gabriella: **Oh, okay, but Edward where's my sister, Bella? She was suppose to be here with us.

**Edward: **She was going to kill you and we brought you here to protect you form her before she harmed you, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **Well, I'm glad that she didn't come to kill me. Because I remembered what you said to me.

**Edward: **I remember what I said to you as well. I said I protect you from ever getting harmed by her and, Gabriella, I love you always and forever.

**(Rosalie and Emmet walked into the room)**

**Rosalie: **Alice told me we have a new person in town and we don't know the person's name, but we're going to find out soon enough.

**Emmet: **Do you really know if we're going to have a new person in Defiance in the next few days?

**Gabriella: **Who is this new person, Rosalie?

**Rosalie: **His name is Sam Lloyds Granger.

**Edward: **That sounds like Hermione Granger, but never the least.

**Derek: **Hi, I'm new in town. My name is Derek and I'm from Criminal Minds, but you can call me whatever you want to call.

**Edward: **Hi, Derek. My name is Edward and this is my beautiful girlfriend named Gabriella.

**Derek: **Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **Hi, Derek.

**Derek: **By the way who is this Sam Lloyds Granger?

**Rosalie: **He is going to be helping out with the patients here in Defiance, but in the next few days, he's going to have a girlfriend. That's what Alice said to me before we got here, just a few days ago, but...

**Emmet: **But our sister Gabriella died, but was turned into one of us.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Bella, Jacob and Tinkerbell.**

**Jacob: **Bella, your sister has gone to Neverland with Lord Millori, but she asked of you. Because of what you've been planning to do was to kill her, but then your so sure you what to kill her. She's your lost sister, but you won't give her a chance to blend into the family.

**Tinkerbell: **How could you kill your own sister, Bella?

**Bella: **Look, I did plan on killing her at the time, but I couldn't just have a sister who has had twins, but, because of that I had to let my life slip out of my own hands.

**Jacob: **I thought I could trusting you, but you've slipped away to the Bella I used to know. You've turned on to the dark side and you won't come back to me ever again.

**Bella: *****Sighs* **Look I've done my best to look on the bright side of this, but I can't change the past and what has happened to my sister. I really did try, Jacob.

**Jacob: **That's it and you've done enough damage to your family, but really matters is that you've even driven your own sister away from here to go to Never land, even your driving me away from you and how I feel about you, even if you took one of the most good person I love the most in my entire life, Bella. How do you think I feel now?

**Bella: **Depressed with me and even mad with me for not being honest with you.

**Tinkerbell: **Of course he's mad with you, Isabella. For not telling the honest truth.

**Bella: **What did I do to deserve this, Jacob and Tinkerbell?

**Tinkerbell: **Jacob, I have to go home. Sled be wondering where I have gotten too.

**(Sled arrives to speak with Tinkerbell) **

**Sled:** Tinkerbell, Gabriella's on the cold side with me and your sister, Perriwinkle.

**Tinkerbell: **I know, but we have to do whatever takes to keep her safe and sound from Bella.

**Sled: **Even Edward said the exact same thing as you, Tinkerbell.

**Tinkerbell: **I love you, Sled. Why did I say that out loud?

**Sled: **I know why you just admitted love to me, but I love Rosetta.

**Tinkerbell: **I know you do, Sled, but I can move on just like I always do when I'm not around.

**Sled: **Tinkerbell, wait, I didn't mean what I said, but I truly do love Rosetta. My heart can't change it's destiny to be with her.

**Tinkerbell: **It's okay, Sled. I understand and anyways, I got Terrace to go to. Because we have a date tonight at 5pm in the evening and I've had a good time with you, even coming to Gabriella Swan and taking her back to where she belongs, even bringing Edward along with us both, but I need to see Terrace.

**Sled: **Okay, but let's get you home, Tinkerbell. Because I really need to see Rosetta. Because she might be pregnant with my child.

**Bella: **Sled, can't you see the sadness in Tinkerbell's eyes? She loves you with all her heart and you can't ever forget about that.

**Jacob: **Tinkerbell, why don't you come and talk with me outside for a bit?

**(Tinkerbell leaves the room with Jacob) **

**Sled: **How do you know she loves me, Bella?

**Bella: **Sled, she knows you feel something for her, but you won't admit it to her and she wants you.

**Sled: **I think about it, but I still wanna know why she wouldn't tell me in the first place, Bella.

**Bella: **Maybe, it's because you don't realise what you have in front of you, Sled.

**Sled: **Look, I know I can't commit it to her, but she needs to understand that I don't like her, like I like Rosetta, but she'll never get what me and Rosetta have.

**Bella: **You have a cold blooded heart, Sled. You don't care for Tinkerbell and you never will, Sled, but she needs to know something, then you won't give her any reasons to as why.

**(Jacob walks into the room) **

**Jacob: **Tinkerbell ran away and she's really upset with you, Sled. She thought you would have accepted her as a girlfriend to you, but you turned her down, just because of Rosetta and now she's proven you wrong. She really needed you to like her for who she is to you, Sled, but your insane, not wanting to be with you.

**Bella: **Do you want Terrace to break her heart and still be the to fell the guilt ness in you? Or do you want to spend the rest of your life without her and just be with Rosetta?

**Sled: **I guess your right, Bella and Jacob, but what if she won't accept me?

**Bella: **Then you've done all can do, Sled.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ron and Hermione. **

**Hermione: **Ron, the baby is coming.

**Ron: **I rush you to the hospital and I'll tell Ella.

**Hermione: **Thank you, Ron.

**Ron: **Anything, for my girlfriend.

**Paige: **I'll orb her to the hospital. You can meet us there, Ronald.

**Ron: **Paige, why are you helping us when your with my ex-girlfriend?

**Paige: **Unfortunately, she died a few days ago and she's a vampire, but be alert.

**Ron: **I will be alerted of Gabriella Montez.

**Hermione: **Hello, giving birth here.

**Paige: **There's no reason to snap, Hermione Granger.

**Hermione: **Next time don't come to take me to hospital. Me and Ron will figure our own why there next time.

**Paige: **What's the price and you've never cared for some-else besides your-self's and won't even go to see Gabriella in an other place, but you won't even care or less.

**Garcia: **Paige, come down. You kill someone. **(She calls someone to help her with Paige) **

**Morgan: **Garcia, what is it?

**Garcia:** I need your help right away.

**Hotch: **Why what is happening? Is it Paige? Because Reid told me that she could be killing someone there, even right in front of you.

**Garcia: **Please just be here as fast as you can and bring the FBI.

**Reid: **Okay, we'll be there as fast as I can, Garcia, but if we don't get there in time to save Hermione and Ron, then we'll fail prophecy and we'll never know the truth.


	18. Trust

**Melinda: **I have to turn back time to see what's happened and Bella's taking me to when her big sister was born.

**Gabriella: **Because I was transferred there, by Miss. Durbus and, even my mum said we are leaving in the next few days, but I'm hoping to find a better boyfriend than Troy.

**Chad: **I know you will keep your word for it.

**Taylor: **Troy Bolton and you dumped me, remember?

**Troy: **I am sorry, that I didn't tell you, Gabriella. I thought it was better if you didn't find out like this, but I know I've made a huge mistake, but not only keeping it a secret from you.

**Felix: **She's coming with me, so she can be away from you, Taylor, but she will be protected by the Cullen family.

**Edward: **I know, but Tyler can't wait to meet Gabriella Montez.

**Bella: **The babies are too strong for her and they've broken her spine and she's in defiance with your father, Carlisle, but yes, she is dying in the future, then your family has decided to change her human life form.

**Tar: **I know how you feel, Edward. We lost Christie a few days ago, but Alak has been heart broken by it all.

**Edward: **Gabriella?

**Edward: **I know, but it's your turn not to break me.

**Gabriella: **Oh, okay, but Edward where's my sister, Bella? She was suppose to be here with us.

**Rosalie: **Alice told me we have a new person in town and we don't know the person's name, but we're going to find out soon enough.

**Derek: **Hi, I'm new in town. My name is Derek and I'm from Criminal Minds, but you can call me whatever you want to call.

**Jacob: **Bella, your sister has gone to Never land with Lord Millori, but she asked of you. Because of what you've been planning to do was to kill her, but then your so sure you what to kill her. She's your lost sister, but you won't give her a chance to blend into the family.

**Sled:** Tinkerbell, Gabriella's on the cold side with me and your sister, Periwinkle.

**Bella: **Maybe, it's because you don't realise what you have in front of you, Sled.

**Sled: **Look, I know I can't commit it to her, but she needs to understand that I don't like her, like I like Rosetta, but she'll never get what me and Rosetta have.

**Paige: **What's the price and you've never cared for some-else besides your-self's and won't even go to see Gabriella in an other place, but you won't even care or less.

**Reid: **Okay, we'll be there as fast as I can, Garcia, but if we don't get there in time to save Hermione and Ron, then we'll fail prophecy and we'll never know the truth.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Italy. **

**Aro: **Troy, Gabriella passed away yesterday afternoon.

**Troy: **I know, but I can't trust to find another girl again.

**Felix: **You will, Troy, but you need to give it some time, until you find the right girl for you.

**Aro: **Felix, I believe he needs sometime to come around into and out of his concern about the loss of Taylor, but because of what she did. She didn't even try to think for a second and she just let him slip away, but he'll think about it. Because it's the loss of his life.

**Troy: **I think I know that Master. Aro.

**Aro: **Troy, why don't you take a break for a few days, until you'll come around to thinking of what to do next.

**Felix: **I think he needs to be in the comfy spot of a room.

**Troy: **Taylor is the one who I should have called stupid, not Gabriella Swan. Because I'm tired of thinking of that about her, but I guess I could forget phoning her.

**Aro: **Use your brain, Troy. Because Gabriella has moved on to someone else.

**Felix: **Aro, you don't need to tell him to use his brain. He might as well be killed, than the rest of us here.

**Troy: **Why would the both of you want to kill me?

**Aro: **Because the both us lied to you. We both were on Gabriella's side. After hearing what happened to her, but you wouldn't consider the relation around you, then we knew that you did talk to Taylor, which you lied to all of us and Carlisle was trying to protect the one thing he had close to him, even Edward wanted Gabriella to be apart of their family.

**Felix: **We think it's best if you leave, Troy.

**Troy: **Fine, I'll leave, but know this. Someday your gonna regret it and I won't come back ever again, until the end of time.

**Aro: **We'll won't regret it. Because you hated Gabriella and you've didn't tell us why you came here with Taylor.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella, Reid, Hotch and Edward.**

**Gabriella: **Edward, what's wrong?

**Edward: **Alice said that Taylor died a few days ago.

**Reid: **How did Taylor die? It couldn't be murder, could it?

**Gabriella: **She was a true friend to Troy, but why couldn't they just trust in her?

**Hotch: **Something is terribly wrong here. If the Cullen's know where were at the time, why didn't they save her? I mean she'll have more time to live, than to die in the hands of someone that love her, but Troy is the key to all of this, then he wouldn't say anything else.

**Edward: **He was a friend of Gabriella's, but he just didn't know why he would just forget about her and everything.

**Reid: **So, where is Troy?

**Gabriella: **Italy. He's in Italy with the others.

**Hotch: **What others, Gabriella?

**Edward: **They are in Italy and Troy was one of the killers there, but don't upset Aro. Because he's much too strong.

**Reid: **We already know about mysterious creatures and their over protective needs.

**Gabriella: **Wait, how do you know about vampires? Their just a mythic thing and even everybody knows that about us.

**Reid: **Because your hands are pure iced cold and you don't come out into the sunshine.

**Edward: **Hotch, why do yous know about our liability and all that stuff?

**Hotch: **Because human-blood is rare and we know about the others as well.

**(Reid and Hotch leaves the room) **

**Gabriella: **Edward, Rosalie is gonna be mad about this, but not only does she know about what is going to happen in the next few days. Aro's going to know, so is my daughter and son, but we need to face it. Because Aro is the killer and not just someone who's out on revenge on me, but it could affect us all here.

**Edward: **Gabriella, we have to do everything in our power to keep our family safe.

**Rosalie: **Gabriella, what's the matter?

**Gabriella: **The FBI know what we are, but I never told them.

**Rosalie: **Then why are you panicking?

**Edward: **They know we have fangs and drink human-blood, but we don't drink human-blood. Because Aro's out to kill humans. I think we have to protect the FBI before they get them selves killed.

**Gabriella: **This is why I like your thinking, Edward.

**Edward: **I even like your thinking as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sharpay and Zeke.**

**Sharpay: **Zeke, I think I have to use a little girls room.

**Dan: **Sharpay, you seriously can't be pregnant with Zeke's child?

**Sharpay:** Believe me. I can be pregnant you know, but you need to take a break, like some of us here, Dan.

**Zeke: **Sharpay, stop with all of the lying to all of us here. Because we had enough of it with you always lying to us about you, Troy and us, but at the end of the day. You'll step down your game, that you've been playing on us.

**Sharpay: **See this is why I didn't listen at a time, but you've took all the good away, then you came along, but I'll always love you for that, Zeke.

**Chad: **I went to see Taylor just a few days ago, but she said I dumped her, but in a good way I still have feelings for her, but no-one told me that she had died a few days ago and I never heard from her again, but I did know that I loved with all my heart.

**Dan: **Chad, this isn't about you, it's about Sharpay not facing the facts here.

**Zeke:** Wait, what happened to Taylor, Chad Danforth?

**Chad: **I can't tell you, but only I know about Taylor in Italy.

**Jessica: **I've heard Gabriella was here and, then she lefted for Forks High and now she's married to Edward Cullen.

**(Damon walks into the room) **

**Damon: **How did you hear about Gabriella, Jessica Stanley?

**Jessica: **Because she lives in Defiance with her husband, Edward.

**Zeke: **Damon, Jessica's right and Gabriella did move to Defiance, but she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us.

**Damon: **I know when I see someone's right about something here in this room.

**Jessica: **Yesterday I was listening to Twilight's overture songs.

**Sammy:** Since when is someone listening to all my favourite songs from Twilight? But Twilight is real.

**Zeke: **That's because everybody knows the twilight trilogy and it's a basic novel by Stephenie Meyer is the true heir.

**Sammy: **We all know it's a basic novel here, Zeke, but it has my favourite song named 'Bella's Lullaby' by Carter Burwell, then I thought it has a different version to it in Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tinker Bell and Sled. **

**Sled: **Tinker, I know your here.

**Tinker bell: **Why did you follow me, Sled? Don't you have to see Rosetta?

**Sled: **Yes, but yes I do have to see Rosetta, but I can't leave you here alone like this.

**Tinker bell: **I can be alone if I want to be alone and all by myself.

**Sled: **Look, I'm sorry if your hating on me right now, but I'm sorry you feel that way then, but in fact I do love Rosetta better than you.

**Tinker: **Sled, I have no time for this, so I suggest you leave the room and go home. Because I really do not care a less, but you should leave me be and right now you really don't be around me, then I rather you leave to go to your girlfriend, anyways Terence is going to be here and he will come for me. I try to adjust from this and try to blend.

**Sled: **Tinker bell, I do feel for Rosetta, that's why I can't be with you.

**Tinker: **Just leave, Sled. Because I'm in no need of you right now, but I think it's too little too late.

**Sled: **Tinker bell, just come with me and you can see the truth why I'm with her.

**Tinker: **Fine, but for the record this doesn't change anything between us at all.

**Sled: **Tinker bell, No! I don't want you to die. Please stay with me, Tink.

**Lord Millori: **What happened here? You let her become like this Sled. This is all your fault.

**Sled: **Well, I did tell her that I love Rosetta and she wouldn't take the truth, instead she fell to the floor, but I thought I could let her down easy and she still wouldn't take the truth about it.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Defiance and Criminal minds. **

**Tar: **Edward said we have to protect the FBI before Aro kills them all.

**Mayor Amber: **I know and I heard what he had said to Gabriella.

**Datak: **There's a lot of vampires around here.

**Nolan: **Of there is a lot of vampires around here and they need to protect the FBI from master Aro.

**Mayor Amber: **They said on the radio that there's a storm coming here within the next few days.

**Datak : **So if there's a storm, should we be worried that it could be tonight or tomorrow?

**Tar: **Datak, Amber knows what she's doing here, but we've just lost someone who was suppose to be married in the next few days.

**Datak: **Gabriella might be pregnant again, but Alice is the only one that know that she's pregnant with Alak's child.

**Edward: **What? Don't tell me that Alak's child is his, but I'm not jealous of Alak. Because he's a family friend.

**Carlisle: **Of course he is a family friend, Edward and Austin Is apart of this family, but Gabriella's dad is worried about her. She has been out for three days, but she needs to see him.

**Nolan: **Alak, is there anyway to solve this? Because Gabriella has been away from her family for a long time now, but we need someone to tell Gabriella's dad that she is still alive and, even well, but he doesn't need to ask about her.

**Alak: **I don't know, but I think there was away to keep Gabriella from her family and from finding out.

**Edward: **Have you lot been waiting for Gabriella Swan ever since then?

**Tar: **Yes, we have been waiting for Gabriella Swan for a very long time, ever since now, but she doesn't know she was born human, vampire and, even part alien just like us.

**[Gabriella walks into the room] **

**Gabriella: **What's going on here?

**Alak:** We were just talking about a few things.

**Carlisle: **Edward and my family is going hunting.

**Gabriella: **Edward, are you okay?

**Edward: **I'm fine, but I love you and I'll see you tomorrow morning.

**Gabriella:** I'll see you in the morning as well, but, Edward, are you sure your okay? Because it doesn't seem like it, to me.

**Reid:** Edward, she has every right to know why your feeling so sad and, even when your lying, she has and deserve the right to know why and what's going on with you.

**Tyra: **There are a lot of golden eyes around here, Jennifer.

**Jennifer:** I know there is, but Garcia said there was a murder a few days ago.

**Hotch:** I think Reid is falling in love with Gabriella Swan.

**Reid: **I am not in love with her and obviously, she's with Edward Cullen, but who would even think that seriously?

**Hotch: **Calm down, it was just a joke and Reid, why are so down to her, when she knows that you love her to bits? But the fact is that your in love with her and she's obviously into you.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Austin and Ally.**

**Austin: **Trish, have you seen Ally around anywhere?

**Trish: **No, not since you hurt her heart.

**Dez: **Austin, she trusted you and you just let her fall to the ground.

**Austin: **I know, but, Trish how do you know I broke her heart?

**Trish: **Because Ally Dawson likes you and you haven't even noticed that status.

**Austin: **What she likes me and she didn't tell me, so where is she?

**Mr. Dawson: **Ally left a few days ago and she won't see you anymore. Because of what you did to her, Austin.

**[Ally walks into the room staring at Peter] **

**Jake: **Ally, you've been staring at that boy for hours and he is coming over here to talk to you.

**Ally: **Well, I have my doubts that he could be walking over to another girl, besides me, but I won't let that get to me.

**Jake: **Well, we might have to see about that and I sure you won't let your guard down, but how can you be so sure of it, Ally?

**Trish: **Hi, Ally. Austin has been asking for you and he wants to speak with you.

**Ally: **I don't want to talk to Austin. Because I found somebody else. I'm not interested in Austin anymore. Because I have moved on, isn't that right, Jake?

**Jake: **Yes, that is right, Ally and Peter is coming over to talk to you.

**Ally: **Hi, Peter.

**Peter: **Hi, Ally. I heard you say you like me and I like you too, Ally.

**[Austin starts to walk over to Ally] **

**Austin: **You lost all interest in me and now your moving on to someone you don't even know about.

**Ally: **Well, duh, isn't it obvious, Austin. You said to me you didn't even like me, when I saw you sitting with Kira and didn't even write a note to tell me the positive answer to why you were seeing her, so, who's fault is it?

**Austin: **So it's my fault that I didn't tell you I was seeing Kira and why would it matter to you anyway?

**Ally: **Peter, we should go. Because I had it with this idiot here and for the record you don't owe me, Austin.

**Austin: **Of course I don't own you, but Trish knows you love me and you admitted to her. Because it has been written out and I do like you as a girlfriend, but I'm sorry that you don't feel that way for me any more now, Ally.

**Ally: **Peter, I meet you in the car and we'll discuss this tonight. Austin, I had a card to play and I didn't think it would matter to you. Or to me, but I counted all those moments I should of had, but instead I let it slide to someone, that didn't even love me for who I was to him and it was you.

**Austin: **So, I knew it would come to that and I needed sometime to tell you I like you, but now I see your leaving without saying goodbye to me first, but your father was right. There could never be a future for us and to have children of our own.

**Ally: **Trish and Dez were right and that's why I trust it, so I gonna have to go, but it was nice here, but I have to go. Peter's waiting on me in the car.

**Peter: **Ally, I promise I wasn't going to marry you, until you were old enough, so I thought taking you out on a date.

**Ally: **I love you, Peter and always will.

**Peter: **I know and I will always love you, Ally and what I mean by always, I mean forever.

**Ally: **You are my forever, Peter and you'll always will be, even when I wrong, you'll still be there for me. I can't trust Austin anymore, I can only trust you, but not him.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella and Reid. **

**Reid: **Gabriella, I was just going out to get some fresh air, do you want to come with me as well?

**Gabriella: **Of course I do and who wouldn't like a bit of fresh air?

**Reid: **Gabriella, yesterday the Cullen's and Hotch figured that I liked you and there was no other way to explain it to you at all.

**Gabriella: **I know, but they shouldn't be saying that. Because it's not true, but the fact is what if it was true and they weren't wrong about this relationship.

**Olive: **Mummy, daddy went hunting and he should have been back by now and he told me that Aro was there watching them hunt, then decided to take them to Volterra in Italy.

**Toby: **Olive, you don't lie and mummy knows that they went hunting and they know Gabriella is the only one here and not with all of them.

**Reid:** Olive, how do you know your father is missing and your the only ones here with your mother?

**Olive: **Because he told me, if he ever went missing he would tell me to tell mum and the police, that's why I trust it.

**Toby: **Olive, dad's not missing he's back from hunting and I can't see Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper.

**Gabriella: **Toby, dad's not here. He's just a ghost and Aro better of not killed him, while I was here. Because I think he's looking for me and I even think he's knows.

**Olive: **Mummy, daddy is here and he's not a ghost he can see us and he even knows that you can see him as well. Because if you think about it he would walk up to you and, even tell you about it.


	19. Never

**previously on Gabriella and Ron:**

**Gabriella: **Edward, Rosalie is gonna be mad about this, but not only does she know about what is going to happen in the next few days. Aro's going to know, so is my daughter and son, but we need to face it. Because Aro is the killer and not just someone who's out on revenge on me, but it could affect us all here.

**Sharpay:** Believe me. I can be pregnant you know, but you need to take a break, like some of us here, Dan.

**Chad: **I went to see Taylor just a few days ago, but she said I dumped her, but in a good way I still have feelings for her, but no-one told me that she had died a few days ago and I never heard from her again, but I did know that I loved with all my heart.

**Zeke: **Damon, Jessica's right and Gabriella did move to Defiance, but she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us.

**Sammy: **We all know it's a basic novel here, Zeke, but it has my favourite song named 'Bella's Lullaby' by Carter Burwell, then I thought it has a different version to it in Breaking Dawn.

**Tinker: **Sled, I have no time for this, so I suggest you leave the room and go home. Because I really do not care a less, but you should leave me be and right now you really don't be around me, then I rather you leave to go to your girlfriend, anyways Terence is going to be here and he will come for me. I try to adjust from this and try to blend.

**Sled: **Well, I did tell her that I love Rosetta and she wouldn't take the truth, instead she fell to the floor, but I thought I could let her down easy and she still wouldn't take the truth about it.

**Carlisle: **Of course he is a family friend, Edward and Austin Is apart of this family, but Gabriella's dad is worried about her. She has been out for three days, but she needs to see him.

**Reid:** Edward, she has every right to know why your feeling so sad and, even when your lying, she has and deserve the right to know why and what's going on with you.

**Mr. Dawson: **Ally left a few days ago and she won't see you anymore. Because of what you did to her, Austin.

**Ally: **Peter, I meet you in the car and we'll discuss this tonight. Austin, I had a card to play and I didn't think it would matter to you. Or to me, but I counted all those moments I should of had, but instead I let it slide to someone, that didn't even love me for who I was to him and it was you.

**Olive: **Mummy, daddy went hunting and he should have been back by now and he told me that Aro was there watching them hunt, then decided to take them to Volterra in Italy.

**Gabriella: **Toby, dad's not here. He's just a ghost and Aro better of not killed him, while I was here. Because I think he's looking for me and I even think he's knows.

* * *

**Reid: **Gabriella, Olive's right, he is alive and you even know that, but you have to start listening to your child.

**Gabriella: **I know, Reid, but if Olive is right. Shouldn't I be warned about it first?

**Reid: **I don't know and Edward is really here, but you just don't know it, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **I know, but I think I can see him walking this way. I better go and talk to him.

**Reid: **Okay, then, Gabriella.

**[Edward enters the room]**

**Edward: **Hey, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **Hey, Edward. Olive thought and I thought you were dead, but I was hoping not. Because you mean everything to me and to the children. I love you, Edward with my life.

**Edward: **I love you too, Gabriella, but I wanted to know something. Are you pregnant with Alek's kid? Because if you are, I won't be mad at you at all.

**Gabriella: **Edward, listen, I am not pregnant with Alek's child. You have to believe me, Edward.

**Reid: **She's right, Edward, but you have to believe her, Edward.

**Gabriella: **I thought Aro had killed you, but he didn't, I'm just glad to have you home and with me here.

**Edward: **Gabriella, Aro's on our side and he was helping us protect you, but you wouldn't understand it.

**Gabriella: *Sighs* **I know, but why wouldn't he come? I know that he didn't want to help us, but why?

**Edward: **Because he had to deal with his loyal friends in Volterra and everybody else.

**Reid: **I've just got page from Rossi and also I have a murder case to solve, even commit.

**Gabriella: **Bye, Reid. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9:30.

**Edward: **Gabriella, our children are back from school.

**[Olive and Toby enter the room together] **

**Olive: **Hey, Mum. Hi, Dad.

**Gabriella: **Hey, Olive.

**Edward: **Hi, Olive.

**Toby: **Hi, Mum and Dad.

**Gabriella: **Hi, Toby.

**Edward: **Hi, Gabriella.

**Gabriella: **How was school today, Olive?

**Olive: **It was good, but this boy named Josh kept kicking the back of my seat.

**Edward: **Toby, how was your day at school today?

**Toby: **I met a girl today and we talked next to my locker, but she was born in the same month as me, but only my age.

**Edward: **So, it sounded like a fun day today me, Toby and Olive, why was this boy kicking the back of your seat in the first place?

**Olive: **So, that he could get my attention and he was sitting with me. I had been picked on by him, but he doesn't say sorry to me, ever.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Miami. **

**Trish: **I wonder how Ally is getting on with Peter?

**Austin: **I was just wondering the exact same thing as you, Trish.

**Trish: **Sure, you were, Austin, but you let her slip away from you.

**Austin: **But I wanted her to leave. Because I didn't want to hurt her.

**Dez: **Austin, you do realise that your gonna have to go after her eventually?

**Austin: **I bet she won't be back, until next season. She's been gone a while now.

**[Ally enters the room holding Peter's hand] **

**Ally: **Hi, Trish and Dez.

**Trish: **Hi, Ally.

**Dez: **Hi, Ally. Austin wants to speak with you. Why don't you come with me, Peter?

**Peter: **Okay, but I need to be with my fiancée. We are getting married in the next few days, but if this is about Austin, I don't care.

**Ally: **Great. They leave me alone with the boy.

**Austin: **Ally, I know you probably don't have feelings for me any more now, but I know you deep down inside of you still have feelings for me.

**Ally: **I don't have any random feelings for you and I know you've got Kira, but you won't let me be. I love Peter and I promised to marry him. Because that night when I left you, I had a moment to think about him, but you were never on my mind, Austin and you'll never be with me ever.

**Austin: **So, it is him and all this time, you've never told me?

**Ally: **I use to like you, Austin, but I needed some time to move on from all the pain.

**Austin: **You've truly have moved on and I want you back.

**Ally: **You are never ever getting me back into liking you, Austin. I'm sticking to my one man and it'll never be you. Because I trust Peter and believe him with all my heart.

**[Peter enters the room] **

**Peter: **Anyways, Austin, we're getting married in the next few days, but you won't see her ever again.

**Austin: **W-what...Your...Getting...Married...To him, Ally?

**Ally: **Of course I'm getting married to him and me and him are planning our honeymoon to China or even Japan.

**Austin: **So, am I invited to your wedding?

**Ally: **No, just Trish and Dez.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Aro. **

**Aro: **Gabriella, thought I had killed her husband, but Edward's right. I am on their side, but I would never go back on to the dark side.

**Demetri: **We understand, Aro.


End file.
